Demon Slayer
by Netoge Kumo Ninja
Summary: In the village where Goblin Slayer resides, there is a strange fellow with a similar crazed condition as he. Will he become the same as beloved anti-hero, or will he become something we'll never expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Slayer**

**In the village where Goblin Slayer resides, there is a strange fellow with a similar crazed condition as he. Will he become the same as beloved anti-hero, or will he become something we'll never expect? **

Rated: M (OC x Fighter, Wizard, Guild Girl, Witch, other OCs)

Romance/Drama /Fantasy

**Kon'nichiwa Min'na-san**

**Disclaimer: Goblin Slayer and their mentioned or canon characters are not mine except those whose names never appeared within the series.**

**This is my first ever fiction-writing based on my favorite characters in this franchise. Hajime!**

**Oh yeah, for heads up, the story will start in the beginning of the series, the OC Demon Slayer was renowned with a reputation like Goblin Slayer to make writing this fic easier for me; and somehow change the latter events. Just to further inform you **

_In this world where demons and monsters have haunted humanity, roaming freely in the realm, there was a Priestess in a certain guild…_

[Priestess]: I'd like to register as an adventurer please

[Guild Girl]: Okay, can you read and write?

[Priestess]: Yes

[Guild Girl]: Okay, would you mind if you fill in your personal record for your registrations?

[Priestess]: It is fine, thank you

_Time skip: after registering in the counter and the "tutorials" where the quest board is found and the ranking system _(**Sorry, got lazy typing XD**)

[Warrior]: Oh, you're new too? We're Porcelain-ranked too!{Introduces to his group with Fighter and Wizard}

[Warrior]: We are planning to take a goblin–slaying quest, and we are only one member short. Want to come join us?

[Priestess]: Well I–

[?]: No…

[Guild Girl]: {surprised and gasped from his sudden appearance entering through the front door behind them} Ah! Sir Demon Slayer, you have returned from your subjugation quest!

_The Silver-ranked solo adventurer named Demon Slayer, mildly exhausted from completing multiple subjugation quests of different monster and or demon races all found in one province near the Demons' Borders._

[Demon Slayer]: {walks toward them} it's rather advisable to add another member in a group of 4, one that is at least Silver-rank to help novices get used to the experience. Sadly, not many have to kindness to spend time with young or inexperienced adventurers, which can lead to immense consequences to their lives.

[Guild Girl]: Hmm, that would seem a rather safer option, what do you think Sir Demon Slayer?

[Demon Slayer]: {looks at the novices' party} If it favors you all, would you like me to temporarily accompany you in this quest?

_The Warrior was contemplating, with his pride on the line, but then was interrupted…_

[Fighter]: You're welcome to join us! {looks to the rest} Right guys!?

[Warrior]: {with a somewhat infuriated tone while scratching the back of his temple} Fine fine, he can come.

[Wizard]: It can give us reassurance if we have an elite that can teach us a couple of things to remember during these quests.

[Priestess]: Thank you Sir Demon Slayer! We look forward to working with you!

[Demon Slayer]: I appreciate the sentiment. Now then, we will depart in a few minutes, so gear up.

[Novice party excluding Priestess]: Yes Sir!

_Time skip: After equipping their gear and shopping for necessary supplies…_

_The group stood before the cave stated in their chosen quest, but before they enter…_

[Demon Slayer]: Wait for a moment

[Warrior]: {looks at Demon Slayer with an irritated tone} What now?!

[Demon Slayer]: We must have a strategic formation, seeing that this cavern is a bit too narrow for us to spread and cover ground

[Priestess]: That can raise our chances of survival

[Fighter]: Okay then that settles that! So what's the plan?

[Demon Slayer]: Before that, {brings out two metal rods protruding handles near one of the ends} these are called tonfas, they can act either as a shield, club, hammer, hook or it's sole purpose by spinning it like this {shows how to spin tonfas using wrist and hand movements}. Use them wisely {hands them to Fighter}, it is dangerous to fight with bare fists, as it may increase the risk of bruising.

[Fighter]: {blushes while taking them} Thank you for entrusting them to me

[Demon Slayer]: Furthermore {takes out 4 sets of Mithril chainmail} the each of you must wear these under your garbs, it will provide sufficient protection from possible slashes and stabs. Demons may not be smart intelligence, but can be in terms of cruelty and lethality. Never take these quests lightly {in a serious dark tone}. Now then, the people with good physical defenses and offense should stay on the front, and that means Warrior and Fighter should go first. The people that specialize in support or spell casting should be in the middle to cover areas from the back and front while being protected, so Wizard and Priestess, that would be your cue. {they nod in confirmation}. I shall move from behind, to prevent ambushes to backstab us or worse. We may enter now, tread with caution and always look at your surroundings for anything that may seem out of place.

_So our adventurers marched into the cave following the given plan of Demon Slayer to ensure their survival, however, there are drops of discord brewing in this small band while they walk for sometime…_

[Warrior]: Hmmm, still no sign of any goblins, grrrgh, making me feel impatient…

[Fighter]: Either those goblins are really ticking you or is it something to do with Demon Slayer that is really bothering you

[Warrior]: Come on! Can't we just go, let's just get this over with alright…

[Wizard]: Hmph, arrogant as usual, so immature. At least I don't do that anymore.

[Priestess]: Um {looks away but then notices and points at a totem ahead of them} hey what is that?

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmmm {uses his enhanced senses and his magnifying magic trinket called Night Sight to see within the shadows} you guys in the front, get back slowly to my position

[Warrior]: Why should w–

[Fighter]: Just do as he says {retreats slowly with Warrior until a huge ragged yet muscular hand caught her shoulder} {she slowly turns with fear to see what got her shoulder and notices a Hobgoblin}

[Demon Slayer]: Duck! {throws a kusarigama, whose weight is wrapped around on my forearm, towards the wrist and neck of the Hobgoblin, which slices both of them in a matter of seconds}

_Afterwards, the whole group was shocked to see a headless bloodletting Hobgoblin on the ground and its bleeding hand on its back; then looks to Demon Slayer letting his __kusarigama__ fly back to his hand…_

[Fighter]: Was that really–

[Demon Slayer]: Incoming! {points to a small squad of Goblins heading their way with spears, knives, and short swords} Formation guys!

[Warrior]: {ignores then rushes towards the goblins} Take this stinkin' Goblin! {splits one Gobln's skull with his long sword, then tries to swing again but at a higher altitude}

[Demon Slayer]: {anxious and angry tone} No, fallback! {about to assist until he notices more Goblins barring his path}

[Warrior]: {does a slash but the tip of his long sword hit the cavern ceiling}

_Goblins lunged over Warrior and then tried stabbing and slicing his midsection, arms, and legs, but can't harm his midsection due to chain mail. However, in the blink of an eye, Demon Slayer took out his metal handmade combat darts and threw them toward all the attacking Goblins eyes, piercing their membranes and killing them on their spots._

[Demon Slayer]: {goes to Warrior and kneels with concern in his tone} Can you walk and talk?

[Warrior]: {grunting in pain from bleeding} Maybe, awwrgh…

[Demon Slayer]: Good thing we stopped to check the surroundings, that totem {points to the totem} is nothing but a distraction and diversion, most likely posted by a Goblin Shaman. However, it may also lead us close to their nests if we're smart and careful. But before that {pulls out a self-brewed elixir and hands it to Warrior} take this. One drop from this elixir can mend your wounds and purge the impurities inside your body. Keep it and save it from occasions to come.

_Later, the group ventured deeper in the cave until they stop to see a massacre of Goblins inside, the kidnapped girls and prisoners clothed, the Goblin Shaman decimated, and a helmed figure with a blood-drenched club that slaughtered the goblin children…_

[Demon Slayer]: Goblin Slayer, we cross paths once more, I know you are hell-bent to slay every Goblin but to slay them for our quest won't fare well for the quest assigned to us.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see…

[Demon Slayer]: {sighs with his palm on his forehead} Anyways, let us escort the kidnapped women out of here alright guys.

_So in the end, the group of novices may not have completely subjugated the Goblins on their own thanks to the Goblin Slayer, but they gained their spoils from completing their quest of rescuing the kidnapped girls and women for their clients. And after a few days of reflection on the events that passed…_

[Demon Slayer]: Goblin Slayer

[Goblin Slayer]: What is it, is it about Goblins

[Demon Slayer]: Yes, stay out of quests that may have been taken by other parties or adventurers, it rids them of their experience that will help them learn from their mistakes.

[Goblin Slayer]: I only care about ridding Goblins, I didn't kn–

[Demon Slayer]: Take other quests next time, and don't go on random ventures of your own without knowing other possibilities that will happen. Cross me again, it won't be pleasant. Will you accept my terms.

[Goblin Slayer]: As long as I can slay Goblins, then it's fine {reaches hand out}

[Demon Slayer]: Good {shakes his hand then walks toward a nearby stool, then happens to notice his temporary team having a slight argument, especially between Fighter and Warrior, then sees Fighter walking away}. It has been a while young warrior maiden. Having a misunderstanding with your companions?

[Fighter]: {sees Demon Slayer then her face brightens} Mr. Demon Slayer! {goes to him} Um, actually, I've decided, to leave the team actually, others did, because we were afraid of what might happen if we stay with that brawn for brains with his arrogance. So basically, I'm just on my own now. Hehe…

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmmm, that so…?

[Fighter]: Yes, and so um, I was contemplating if I…um, if I can uhm…

[Demon Slayer]: {raises eyebrow}…?

[Fighter]: {with a fidgety tone while slightly blushing and bowing} Can I please be your pupil, Mr. Demon Slayer!?

[Demon Slayer]: …If you can follow my pacing, you may stand by my side as long as you can. Can you handle it?

[Fighter]: {raises head with excitement and brightness in her face} Yes! Understood Teacher!

[Demon Slayer]: {thinks to himself} Maybe that was too hasty of a decision, was it…?

–To Be Continued

**Oh yeah, I forgot to describe the personal info of my OC Demon Slayer, to give you guys a better picture on his appearance:**

**Title: Demon Slayer**

**Specialty: Martial Arts| Brewery| Blacksmith Arts| Slaying Dragons, Ogres, Wyverns, Golems, and Abominations **

***I didn't put Demon King or those Demon Champions because the Hero and her comrades, obviously XD, handle those**

**Main Weapon: A black ****Kusarigama (Sickle with Chain)**

**Secondary Weapon: Dual ****Wakizashi ****(Short Katana Swords)**

**Heavy Weapon: Custom Mithril ****Nodachi ****(Long Katana Sword)**

**Ballistic Weapon: Combat Darts (****Bo Shuriken****)**

**Contingency Weapon: Custom Mithril Knuckledusters**

**Genetic Traits:**

**-Skin color: same as Fighter**

**-Hair color and length: Black and Long but not reaching over his neck**

**-Eye color and width: Black and narrow like a Chinese man**

**-Foot size: 9"-10"**

**Appearance:**

**-Garb: a Black Samurai Gi with the right sleeve ripped out**

**-Armor: hidden Mithril Vambrace in left arm and hidden Mithril Chainmail between his clothes and Gi**

**-Footwear: Custom Ninja Tabi with Mithril studs lined along the sole's edges **

**-Accessories: Black Ninja Half-mask; detachable Black Ninja Cowl; Polished Silver Wristband on Left hand; Night Sight magic Amulet Monocle**

**Allies:**

**-Acquaintance(s): Goblin Slayer, Lady Paladin, Broadsword Warrior (forgot his title XP), Wizard, Priestess, Guild Girl**

**-Rival(s): Goblin Slayer, Spear Man, Broadsword Warrior**

**-Acquired Ally(s): Fighter**

**That is all for now, plz remember to review and be honest plz so that I may satisfy your imaginations to come alive here. **

**Blessings!**

**XXX **


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Slayer Ch. 2- Showing the Ropes

_A day has passed since our female Fighter pleaded to learn under the Demon Slayer, and the both of them went to an open plain with an oriental cabin where the floor is matted and the foundation is wood-supported concrete where it is close to a nearby forest and hill. Then after moments of feeling peace and comfort by nature's glory with the breeze collecting petals and leaves, Demon Slayer went into the cabin to fetch a vest made with leather and steel studs along with set consisting of a wooden __tanto, bokuto, __a pair of __tonfas__ and __wakizashi__ then comes out to the porch where the female Fighter is still in bliss until…_

[Demon Slayer]: {looks at Fighter still in her bliss of comfort then chuckles and thought} This can be a good change of pace, after all that went down, but anyway {lays the chosen set of training equipment by her side before tapping her shoulder} I'm sorry to interrupt miss, but our training is about to commence.

[Fighter]: {snaps back to reality while getting slightly flustered} Oh sorry Teacher! {Quickly stands up before looking at the equipment} What are those for?

[Demon Slayer]: Before the real training begins {walks far from the porch into a garden with a ring of a lighter shade of grass} I need to see how your mentor taught you for battles so for now {gets into a passive south paw with front willow-fist stance} come at me however you like.

[Fighter]: {wears vest then goes gets on a Jodan Uke stance} Yes Teacher!

[Demon Slayer]: Now come!

[Fighter]: {dashes to Demon Slayer with a Front 1, 2 technique before throwing a spinning back kick} Haaaahh!

[Demon Slayer]: {parries with front and back of palm then drops to ground while simultaneously throwing a front kick to her abdomen before standing back up and keeping one foot facing front with the other one behind}

[Fighter]: {dazed for a moment from the kick to her abdomen then uses a Ihen Hidari stance, panting} Fuaahh, fuahhh…

[Demon Slayer]: Come

[Fighter]: {rushes toward him with double Palm Fists to his chest and torso before using a knee kick to his crotch} Hyaahhh!

[Demon Slayer]: {took the blow of the Palm Fists but dodges the Knee Kick before throwing a Spinning Elbow close to her hind temple then stops} Okay, that's enough for warm-up. I must say, your art style can be suitable when dealing with opponents who are about the same or lower sizes than you, but it can be dangerous when facing opponents bigger than you like that Hobgoblin back then. So, I will teach you a couple of ways to face demons or monsters that may be stronger or better than you in many ways than one without flinching and fear, but I recommend choosing a weapon to act as an extension and protection for your fists. Only use your fists as your last resort, as it may impede your power delivery before and after fighting.

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! {goes to the weapons lying on the porch then picks the pair of tonfas then uses a Jodan Uke stance} Thank you for teaching me Teacher!

[Demon Slayer]: Don't thank me yet {pulls out a wooden wakizashi from his hip then points it to the ground with a Willow Palm Fist at his side} I still have more to teach you, young one, now come!

[Fighter]: {throws a Front 1,2 and double Tonfa Spins} Hyaahhh!

[Demon Slayer]: {steps back from her punches then parries her tonfas with wooden wakizashi with its tip close to her nose} Nice, but try to be quicker and make more use of your weapons' design. Now again.

[Fighter]: {parries the tip of the wakizashi then does a leg sweep}

[Demon Slayer]: {hops over sweep then dazes her by hitting her forehead with a finger flick before standing with his wakizashi at his side in a calm composure}

[Fighter]: {surprised by the finger flick and cups her forehead then pouts uses an infuriated tone} Wait Teacher, was that really necessary?

[Demon Slayer]: Even the simplest of movements can be used to your advantage, even towards some monsters and demons, to think farther than what they do can make you unstoppable, I learnt that from Goblin Slayer, and his statement is actually a fact, which I agree in a way.

[Fighter]: Speaking of Goblin Slayer, how did the both of you meet?

[Demon Slayer]: {tells Fighter to sit down, which she listens and sits across him with her tonfas laid beside her} It started back then in a sunny yet stale afternoon some in the Guild Hall, where all the veteran fighters, adventurers, and professionals were once novice Porcelain-ranked adventurers…

_**Commencing Flashback:**_

_A black-haired young adventurer wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a gray tunic with a small left steel-studded pauldron, spotted a grayish-blonde haired adventurer with pale skin, wearing a blue and gray shirt with some kind of novice utility belt with a satchel behind it then tries to call out to him…_

[Black-haired novice]: {greets to the gray-blonde haired adventurer} Hello, you don't seem like a local here, can you please help accompany me whenever we are in this village, I'd rather not want to be left out feeling out of place {clasps hands} please maaan…?

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: {with a monotone} I see, that can be done, but I'm about to take a quest now.

[Black-haired novice]: It's fine, only whenever we are both staying in the town alright, besides, I also got quests to choose hehe.

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: I see, see you afterwards then {takes a quest then went to the quest venue}.

[Black-haired novice]: {takes a quest from the quest board then goes to the guild concierge} Excuse me miss, may I take a quest please?

[Guild Girl]: Sure, have you already registered?

[Black-haired novice]: Yes ma'am.

[Guild Girl]: Okay, so your quest shall take place in a marsh near this village, to eradicate the nearby Serpents terrorizing the neighboring village's water bearers. Happy hunting! {passes the quest paper}

[Black-haired novice]: Thank you miss {leaves the guild}

_Time skip: He gathered his necessary supplies and equipment and then went to the neighboring village… _

_Our adventurer asked around to find the village chief to clarify the quest…_

[Black-haired novice]: {bows} Greetings sir, may I know what is troubling your people. I wish to confirm further concerning some beasts or monsters near your rivers.

[Village Chieftain]: Yes, our people can't deliver water anymore for us because of the huge snakes, Serpents, lurking in those swamps, can you please handle them for us, we promise to give you anything! {clasps hands and bows}

[Black-haired novice]: I just want to get their corpses, I can split their parts with you, a little something, no biggy.

[Village Chieftain]: Thank you, thank you, we still promise to give you anything when you return!

_Time skip: He went to the marshes and then fought most in the knot of Serpents with his double machetes until…_

[King Serpent]: {slithers around then arches itself in front of the adventurer while bearing its long sword-length fangs} sssssss

[Black-haired novice]: Wow, close to an actual Basilisk {gulps then prepares a passive stance with one machete overhead and another in front}

[King Serpent]: {hissed aggressively that it sprayed venom to a nearby boulder, causing it to corrode} ssssssssss

[Black-haired novice]: {gets a bit paler but then tries to be confident} I take it back, it is a Basilisk {runs deeper into the woods}!

[King Serpent] {chases after him}

[Black-haired novice]: Time to work smart {runs around trees while the King Serpent or Basilisk chases after him and then halts due to choking then struggles} hehehe {looks that its body has gotten tied between trees} you're mine now! {lunges over the King Serpent then stabs its head with his machetes, piercing its skull and brain, granting it an instant death} Now then, who's next?

_Time skip: After eradicating all the Serpents in the area and stripping their parts off for materials…_

_He returns and bids farewell to the village after giving them a sack of the Serpents' scales and fangs, while keeping the King Serpent's parts for his personal use. He later travels back to the Guild to submit his quest completion…_

[Black-haired novice]: {places quest paper on Guild Concierge} Mission Accomplished, Ma'am.

[Guild Girl]: Okay, here is your reward, 25 silver coins! {lays down a pouch of silver coins}

[Guild Detective]: {whispers to Guild Girl} I must say that he is not bad for a Porcelain Greenhorn, hope that he can miraculously live longer, hihi. {taunts Guild Girl}

[Guild Girl]: Shut u– {sees another quest paper then looks to see who put it} oh welcome back, now lets see, ah here is your reward, 75 copper coins! {lays down a pouch of copper coins}

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: Thank you {feels a tap on his shoulder then turns to see with his monotone voice}, oh, you've returned.

[Black-haired novice]: Hey, just the man I'm lookin' for, here {takes out a bag of small King Serpent fangs and one medium sized fang then gives them to him} you might be able to make some equipment with them.

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: I see, shall make use of them

[Black-haired novice]: And hey, remember what we agreed {nudges his side}?

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: That I would accompany you?

[Black-haired novice]: Only whenever we're in this town, and, can I ask a favor?

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: What is it?

[Black-haired novice]: Do you know any good place to stay with reasonable rent? {with a slightly embarrassed}

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: I see, apparently yes, in a farm on a hill.

[Black-haired novice]: Yes! But is there any vacant room available

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: I will tell if there are.

[Black-haired novice]: Really!? Great, thanks, I owe ya big time {thumbs up}!

[Gray-blonde haired adventurer]: I see, but thank you for the materials.

_**Ending Flashback:**_

[Fighter]: Whoa, Teacher, so the both of you were that close?

[Demon Slayer]: Yes, I was able to live with decent shelter back then as a beginner thanks to him, but as time went on, it sometimes seemed harder to persuade him that life happens for a purpose, whether good or bad, it is meant to discipline us or empower us. That is how life works.

[Fighter]: That makes more sense Teacher, but what happened after that? There seemed to be tension between the two of you?

[Demon Slayer]: {walks into the cabin} That will be known some other time, right now, {reveals a small array of short range and long range oriental weapons} I have things that you will need in our future adventures.

[Fighter]: Hmmm?

_Time skip: After giving Fighter the necessary equipment fitting for her, they went to town to head to the Guild_

_After the duo entered, they stumbled to see two people familiar to Demon Slayer…_

[Demon Slayer]: Ohh, Goblin Slayer, and the Girl From the Farm, great seeing you two doing well.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see.

[Farm Girl]: Hey! Long time no see, how are you doing!

[Demon Slayer]: Been busy with some errands and activities that don't involve adventuring.

[Fighter]: {now wearing a Hakama with a steel plate in the middle, a small Ironwood Pauldrons with a light feminine cuirass made from Basilisk Scales layering over a chainmail that covers her torso, with steel-studded gauntlets and boots made with finely tanned leather, making them more durable, along with her newly polished and sharpened-tipped metal tonfas at her side.} Oh, Sir Goblin Slayer! How are you doing?

[Goblin Slayer]: Nothing much

[Priestess]: {arrives from a nearby table to meet up with GS then notices DS and Fighter} Ahah! It's you again! {runs then hugs Fighter} How are you doing?

[Fighter]: Has been alright, just had a bit of training, how about you?

[Priestess]: I am well, thank you, so are you going on a quest today with mister Demon Slayer?

[Fighter]: Yes, why so?

[Priestess]: Oh good! Will it hurt if we can form a temporary party together for once?

[Fighter]: Well, ummm… {stares at DS with puppy eyes}

[Demon Slayer]: Well, anything is fine, but the call rests on Goblin Slayer.

[Goblin Slayer]: As long as you will help me kill the Goblins.

[Demon Slayer]: I think that's a yes.

[Fighter and Priestess]: Yes! {hugs each other with excitement and joy}

[Guild Girl]: Okay {passes back the quest paper submitted by GS} your quest shall take place at a forest near the mountains. Happy Hunting! {smiles}

_Time skip: Their party consisting of four went to the quest venue at night then crouch to keep silent cover…_

[Goblin Slayer]: {looks at Priestess} Please light some fire arrows for me {gets his sturdy wooden bow}

[Demon Slayer]: Seeing that the structure is made of wood, it's easy to conquer. However, I won't risk the kidnapped women stuck in there, whether they're dead or not. Goblin Slayer {makes him look at him} I will sneak in the back and find a path to properly get their bodies while you kill off the Goblins scouting from this position.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see.

[Fighter]: {tugs on DS's sleeve} Mind if I come with you Teacher?

[Demon Slayer]: It's risky, they have a keen sense of smell, much more so if the scent belongs to any female human or demi-human. Furthermore, it'd be beneficial for you to––

[Fighter]: Then I just need to not smell like a girl right? I just need to mask my scent then. Please Teacher.

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm…when I kill the first one {gives her a tanto} use its innards and blood then spread it and apply it around your body. They won't notice that. Can you d––

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher!

[Demon Slayer]: Good {faces GS} we will go on ahead while the both of you will attack from here.

[Goblin Slayer]: Understood

[Priestess]: Yes!

_Now, as both Demon Slayer and Fighter went behind the Goblin Fortress out of an old tree, Goblin Slayer started to shoot Fire Arrows to the guarding Goblins atop their balcony, setting fire to their fortress with Priestess using her __Protection Spell__ to prevent them from escaping or attacking. Meanwhile, both Demon Slayer and Fighter fought off some of the other Goblins while saving the women whether they are alive or dead then clothed them. Afterwards, Demon Slayer also killed the other Goblins escaping to the vastness of the forests before regrouping with Goblin Slayer…_

[Demon Slayer]: All Goblins eradicated, all victims alive or dead retrieved. Let's go home to bring them back to safety {carries a pair of female corpses while Fighter and Priestess supports two others that are alive with cloth, helping them walk properly}.

_Time skip: After bringing the girls to town and letting them go to the Temple for recovery, they went to the Guild to receive their rewards…_

[Guild Girl]: Okay, here are your rewards, 100 silver coins! {hands out two bags of silver coins}

[Goblin Slayer]: Here is your share {gives to DS the other bag}

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you {receives it then gives it to Fighter} take it.

[Fighter]: Ehhh?! B-b-but, but ––

[Demon Slayer]: You need it more than I do, it is fine, use it as you seem fit. {Looks at the window} The sun is about to set, I must go now, take care.

[Fighter]: Wait! I have something to give you! {goes to DS, sees him turn then kisses him on the cheek}

[Demon Slayer]: {blushes with a tomato for a face then holds his warm cheek} Wha ––

[Fighter]: Thought you needed it Teacher, hihi {giggles with a vibrant smile}

[Demon Slayer]: {sighs} See everyone tomorrow {departs back to his cabin}

_Meanwhile in a faraway land located within the Capital, a bard was singing tales and rumors of a certain pair of adventurers, one that slays Demons, while the other slays Goblins, both working like two sides of a coin as he says until after his performance, a hooded stranger came to him with two strange companions…_

[?]: {yells} You! The adventurers you sang of, are they real?

[Bard]: Why yes, they reside in the town at the Western Border, it won't take long reaching there. Plus, their Guild is huge.

[?]: Understood, thank you. {removes her hood}

[Noble Elf Archer]: Finally found them, Orcbolg the Goblin Slayer, and Balrogurth the Demon Slayer.

[Dwarf Shaman]: I believe they're called Beard Cutter and the Steel Snake. {he says, which annoyed the Elf Archer}

–To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Slayer Ch. 3: Called

_In a sunny day at the Adventurer's Guild, a peculiar group of diverse adventurers are currently standing by at the Guild Counter to think of their next plans while waiting for some legitimate reason…_

[High Elf Archer]: {talking to the Guild Girl} Excuse me miss, but have your ever heard of a pair of adventurers named Orcbolg and Balrogurth? We wish to speak with him immediately.

[Guild Girl]: Umm, sorry but I am not sure with who you are looking for…

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hah! See Long Ears! I told you they wouldn't be familiar of those names. You should have said Beard-cutter and Steel Snake, which that will most likely ring a bell. Hihi, right?

[Guild Girl]: I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar of those names either…

[Dwarf Shaman]: What!?

[High Elf Archer]: {with a teasing tone} Hehe, so much for dwarves. As usual, you midgets are hardheaded like rocks, thinking they're always right.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Whatcha' say?! Oh I get it, that explains things {with a sarcastic tone}, no wonder you elves have hearts as hard as anvils, and just as flat, heheh… {smirks}

[High Elf Archer]: {covers her chest while flustered from embarrassment} Dirty Old Man! This has nothing to do with that! Fine! At least I'm not like your barrels for women!

[Dwarf Shaman]: Excuse me I prefer the word stout! Grrrgggh! {eye-to-eye in anger with High Elf Archer}

[Guild Girl]: Oh dear oh dear… {worried}

[Lizardman Priest]: I believe that's enough already. {with an annoyed tone}

[High Elf Archer and Dwarf Shaman]: Ugh {stops arguing}

[Guild Girl]: {thinking to herself} A High Elf, a Dwarf, and one of the great Lizardmen, a peculiar bunch. {notices their silver tags} Wow, silver-ranked too! {snaps back to reality}

[Lizardman Priest]: I apologize for the rudeness of my comrades. Actually, I believe the adventurers that we have been searching for are named–

_The Guild Door opens by two adventurers, one clad in bloodstained armor and helmet with another in a black gi with a chain-wrapped arm on his left sleeve, both heading to the Guild counter while passing by the band of oddities…_

[Demon Slayer]: Excuse us please {asking the group to give way}

[Guild Girl]: Ah! Welcome back Demon Slayer. Welcome back Goblin Slayer. Good to have you both back in one piece. {alertind

[GS and DS]: We finished this Goblin Fort-pillaging quest, no prisoners, but hobgoblins and wolves in their ranks. It is fortunate that no major demon has been found in the vicinity.

[Guild Girl]: I see, thank you for your good work, Mr. Demon Slayer and Mr. Goblin Slayer. Oh right before that, the group of adventurers behind you are currently waiting for you for some business.

[Demon Slayer]: I see, thank you for telling us. {looks at the group} Ooook? What do you think?

[Goblin Slayer]: Let's just go.

[Demon Slayer]: Alright {turns toward the group}, lets have that talk upstairs then, shall we?

[Lizardman Priest]: Yes please, thank you for heeding our request.

[Guild Girl]: Feel free to use any of the rooms upstairs.

_As the group including Goblin Slayer and Demon Slayer are about to head to the stairs, they were interrupted by Fighter and Priestess heading to their direction before asking…_

[Fighter]: Teacher! What is happening, why are you and Sir Goblin Slayer with these people?

[Demon Slayer]: We just happened to meet up with them after finishing a quest. We'll try to return as soon as the matter is settled. I apologize for the used allotted time.

[Priestess]: We understand, tell us if something came up.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, we will, now take some rest, the both of you.

_Time skip: The group made themselves settled in a while in a small room before discussing matters…_

_Meanwhile, the female pair are currently waiting in the Guild Hall, until another pair of adventurers, a Cleric and another Novice Warrior, came to ask of them…_

[Novice Warrior]: Hey, you guys seem skilled, mind wanting to join us in a quest?

[Priestess]: Um, sorry, we are both in different parties, so––

[Novice Warrior]: You mean with that armored Silver-ranker and that eerie dude in tattered clothes?

[Cleric]: We know that, but, seriously why would you {referring to Priestess} go with that guy? What kind of Silver-ranker would only fight Goblins? I mean, I understand you {referring to Fighter} going with him, I mean he's cool and all, but a part of him is scary and weird. Who knows that they might be using you, so I don't get why–

[Fighter]: {slams table and stands up at the same time while speaking with an angry tone} Be quiet! The both of you! Do you even have any idea why the both of them would choose to be this way!? You may not know, but both of have reasons for that! Second, my Teacher never used me, but instead he trained me not only to fight, but also to heal. He is much more than what the both of you would think, and the same might go for Sir Goblin Slayer as well. What makes you think that you know a lot about them–

[Witch]: Now now… you two…{goes between them} no bullying…please... You two {referring to Fighter and Priestess in her usual calm gentle tone} are… with them…yes?

[Priestess and FIghter]: You mean Goblin Slayer/ Demon Slayer? Ah..,{ stare at each other in embarrassment}

[Witch]: Must be…rough… they're both… dense men. No…?

[Fighter]: We can handle it, right?

[Priestess]: Mm {nods}

[Witch]: Goodness me…what a…waste indeed {Priestess blushing from gazing at her bosom}… your friend {referring to Goblin Slayer}… has made… a strange request…once involving… a scroll…because he's slightly… odd. It's hard…being with…with him yes?

[Priestess]: {looks down} Because he's Silver-ranked after all, and im scared to hold him back in certain times…

[Fighter]: {taps her shoulder} I feel the same, but what the both of them are doing are for the good of all, things that many people might never do

[Witch]: Without rest…for years at that…so to few…they're glorious feats… to follow…your choices…with "them"…depend on… you two {leaves afterward to meet up with the Spear Warrior}

[Fighter]: Yes thank you miss! {felt a tap on her shoulder then turns to look}

[Female Paladin]: Excuse me, you're the pupil of Demon Slayer correct? Where is he now?

[Fighter]: Eek! Umm, he is busy at the moment, I too am waiting for him.

[Female Paladin]: I see, thank you. Tell me if he is free, I'll be with my party at the back. {goes to the group near the window}

[Fighter]: {thinking to herself} Who's that, and how did Teacher become close with her?

_Now, in the room, the group of the High Elf, Dwarf, and Lizardman tell the pair of Slayers of the events that will happen…_

[High Elf Archer]: Let me be honest, I don't believe the both of you to be Silver-ranked adventurers, I've met others more intimidating than the likes of you.

[Demon Slayer]: Like you perhaps? {with a teasing tone}

[High Elf Archer]: What!?

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hey hey Long Ears, settle down. {turns to the Slayers} You didn't see the point of why they seem like this. That leather armor allows free movement while hiding that durable chainmail underneath. Good protection in places needing less equipment. However, I'm unsure with the other one's clothes…?

[Demon Slayer]: My handmade gi is woven from Basilisk scales and partially lined with fur hairs of Wargs and various hounds. They can mask my scent and are actually fireproof while providing a scratch resistant layer for protection. The best part is that it is lightweight.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Eh!? Then, how about your footwear and especially your weapon? It seems peculiar.

[Demon Slayer]: My tabi sabatons comprised of silk lined with Ironwood soles to become lightweight with some protection. My weapon came from my homeland, a memento from my fallen family as its last survivor; it is a farming scythe joined with this chain to act as my flail, but I have made modifications toward it as you can see.

[Dwarf Shaman]: I didn't get that last part, but {turns to the Archer} see? He has some good points too.

[High Elf Archer]: Sure, but I don't see why does he {referring to Goblin Slayer}not clean his armour.

[Demon Slayer]: The smell of clean metal alerts Goblins.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Now Long Ears! You see why they're valuable Silver-ranked adventurers? That's why you must learn from your elders.

[High Elf Archer]: Ooh? I'm 2000 years old, how old are you?

[Dwarf Shaman]: A hundred and seven…

[High Elf Archer]: Ahahaha oh my! Maybe 'you' look like my elder! Hahaha! {teasing the Dwarf, making him furious}

[Lizardman Priest]: Enough of this foolish talk! We still have important things to discuss!

[Demon Slayer]: Yes so, can we cut the chase already? Why are we even needed here?

[Goblin Slayer]: Goblins are pillaging while we hear you arguing.

[High Elf Archer]: More and more Demons have been appearing around the capital lately, I'm sure the both of you know.

[Demon Slayer]: Well this is news to me, how about you?

[Goblin Slayer]: I do not know.

[High Elf Archer]: It's due to the revival of the Dark Gods and they're building a Demon army to destroy our world.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see…

[Demon Slayer]: Hmm…

[High Elf Archer]: And we were hoping to get your–

[Goblin Slayer]: Find someone else. I hunt Goblins only.

[High Elf Archer]: {stands up and slams the table before yelling} Don't you understand!? An army of Demons is coming! We're talking about the fate the world here! Do you understand that!?

[Goblin Slayer]: Yes.

[High Elf Archer]: Then––

[Goblin Slayer]: But before the Demons destroy the world, Goblins will destroy villages.

[High Elf Archer]: Why you–

[Demon Slayer]: Technically Goblins are considered Demons too, so I don't see a reason why right? {raises an eyebrow to Goblin Slayer}

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, in that case I accept then. Where are they, how many, and are there any Goblin Heroes? Like Goblin Lord, Shamans or Champions?

[Demon Slayer]: I believe it is best to expect the worst my friend. Every number is estimated, we can or cannot be sure of the outcome.

[Goblin Slayer] I see…

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hahaha!

[Lizardman Priest]: Before we continue, please hear our story: one of the Demon Lords, heretofore sealed away, has awakened and now seeks to exterminate us. Hence, the Chieftains of our tribe, the Kings of men, and the Leaders of Elves and Dwarves held a great conference.

[Dwarf Shaman]: And we, ahem, are the representatives they've sent.

[Demon Slayer]: {whispers to Goblin Slayer} Shouldn't they have chosen better ones then?

[Goblin Slayer]: True.

[High Elf Archer]: Hey! A great battle is coming.

[Dwarf Shaman]: And one nasty part is that those nasty little Goblins have started growing more active on Elven lands. Can't blame 'er for being antsy.

[High Elf Archer]: If the Elves have made a unilateral move to eliminate the nest, the Human Kings might assume that we're plotting something. So we're entrusted with this task as adventurers. Which is why out of all Humans, we have chosen both you and Balrogurth.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see…

[Demon Slayer]: Seems reasonable.

[Goblin Slayer]: Do you have a map?

[Lizard Priest]: Here {gives him a map}

[Goblin Slayer]: Old ruins?

[Lizardman Priest]: Most likely

[Goblin Slayer]: Numbers?

[Lizardman Priest]: Very large.

[Goblin Slayer]: Okay, I will leave immediately. {stands up}

[High Elf Archer]: Huh?

[Demon Slayer]: Wait {gets up slowly} shouldn't we tell this the others down stairs?

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, lets go then…

[DS and GS]: {exit room then head down the stairs}

[High Elf Archer]: Was he, about to go alone?

_Later in the receptionist area…_

[Spearman]: Lady Receptionist! {waves happily with a childish tone}

[Guild Girl]: Oh hi! {turns to see Goblin Slayer and Demon Slayer} Ah! Mr. Goblin Slayer! Mr. Demon Slayer! What happened?

[Goblin Slayer]: Goblins. We're leaving immediately.

[Fighter, Female Paladin, and Priestess]: What!? Already!? Hah? {look at each other}

[Demon Slayer]: Before you ask, we were about to tell you about what happened, so listen carefully:

_Time skip: Retelling the situation and plans from earlier…_

[Fighter]: I see, count me in Teacher!

[Priestess]: Please allow me to join as well!

[High Elf Archer]: Don't forget about us {going down the stairs with the Dwarf Shaman and the Lizardman Priest}

[Demon Slayer]: Well, this has been a huge turn of events. {turns to Goblin Slayer} Your move.

[Goblin Slayer]: Let's go kill Goblins.

[Demon Slayer]: Osu!

[Female Paladin]: Hey! Demon Slayer, what about our promise!?

[Demon Slayer]: Oh, Lady Paladin! Sorry but can that wait a little while longer? Please bear with it {clasps hands together then leaves with the group}

[Fighter]: {sticks her tongue out, taunting the Female Paladin}

[Female Paladin]: Grrrrgh…

[Guild Girl]: Oh my, this situation, seemed to have gotten even more complicated. {holds her cheek in thought}

–**To Be Continued–**

***Sorry, this has gotten too long to write. Blaahhh, I'm drained. Anyway, stay safe, God bless, and let your imagination fly with content!**


	4. Chapter 35

Demon Slayer Ch. 3.5: Food and Mood

**P.S.: Nearly Everything is just dialogue and character bonding, wait for next chapter if you're bored XD**

_Now, our two slayers, along with their partners, are accompanying the party of the high elf, the dwarf, and the lizardman in their quest to exterminate a Goblins' nest in an Elven ruins. But before they do, they stopped in their journey to camp and take a break after a long walk…_

[High Elf Archer]: So, what made all of you adventurers?

[Lizardman Priest]: Here, everyone partake of my tribe's cuisine, they are the best in the world! {hands out }

[Female Fighter]: Thank you sir, partake I shall {biting it with content}mmm!

[Dwarf Shaman]: Oho! Don't mind if I do, I always wanted to taste various cuisines {takes one then bites} mmhhoo! Juicy and slimy! A terrific combination!

[Lizardman Priest]: Thank you for your praise, this is meat from a Swamp Creature.

[High Elf Archer]: Huh?! A Swamp Creature.

[Fighter]: It reminded me of those times I fished for eels with my father in a nearby marsh, they tasted like this too.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hah! That would-be rabbit couldn't even appreciate the virtues of this meal like you lassie! By the way {gets two bowls and pours soup on them} here's some soup, made with dried beans!

[Fighter]: Thank you Master Dwarf, but um… {taps on the spoon}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Ooh oops, insufficient utensils, my bad, go and share with your man Steel Snake over there, bet he would like a taste too. Hihi! {smirking proudly}

[Fighter]: Wh-wha-what!? But he… {looks at Demon Slayer, calmly meditating on sandy ground before huffing and turning to the Dwarf} Master Dwarf, I thank you for this chance.{stands up then taps on Demon Slayer's shoulder} Ummm, T-teacher, would you, like to share a meal with me? {using a nervous and embarrassed tone}

[Demon Slayer]: I don't see why not. Come sit next to me. {taps on the flat stone slab next to him, which Fighter sat on to share the soup with him by feeding him while eating with the same spoon, causing her to blush} Don't think that I am too dense to comprehend the meaning of your gestures, and I appreciate that. However, I am a dangerous man, as you can see.

[Fighter]: {hugs his neck from behind} Don't care, I'll just have to be dangerous like you then. I mean, you are my Teacher.

[Demon Slayer]: I am having second thoughts on this vague Teacher-Student relationship now. {raises eyebrow}

[Fighter]: Hihi. {sticks tongue out teasingly then tries to feed him}

[High Elf Archer]: {took a bowl with the soup then tastes} Mmm! I like the flavor!

_Meanwhile, for some…_

[Lizardman Priest]: Huuuuu, I , for one, wished to root out all evil heresy and gain stature until I become a Naga.

[Priestess]: Ahhh, a religious motive, just like me.

[Goblin Slayer]: …I wanted to slay–

[High Elf Archer]: I think we know what your answer is.

[Demon Slayer]: To be honest, I wish to avenge my fallen village in the East that was overrun by the army of a Demon General, the one who devoured my first betrothed and love. And I won't sit to see others feel my pain since then. That is my answer.

[Fighter]: {grasps Demon Slayer's hand} Well, you are not alone anymore, Teacher, I can vouch for that.

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you. Oh! Before I forget, I made something for everyone {gets out a huge jug then gets sake cups enough for everyone then pours a dirty-white fluid in each before serving the first on to Fighter then to the rest} try them.

[High Elf Archer]: Mother Nature's Blessing! What is this!? It doesn't smell or look like a potion!

[Priestess and Fighter]: So sweet, and minty {both in bliss}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Outstanding! Better than booze or wine!

[Lizardman Priest]: I feel at peace from drinking this.

[Goblin Slayer]: Hmmm, I taste, tea.

[Demon Slayer]: Correct! That is one of its main ingredients: Black Tea Leaves! The other is milk or essence made from over-boiling Soybeans from my garden. I call this drink Milktea.

[High Elf Archer]: My family and people would probably kill for a beverage like this one. Oh yes, I also have something to give to everyone, just don't tell the high elves I gave them to you, here {opens wrapper revealing 10 pcs. Yellow bread-like food} these are Elf-Travelling Rations.

[Priestess and Fighter]: {in bliss from eating the ration and drinking the Milktea}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hey what do ya know, you have some heart Long Ears. They are tasty.

[Lizardman Priest]: I see flowers in my dreams from eating this Manna.

[High Elf Archer]: Manna, I like that name, thanks Lizard.

[Lizardman Priest]: My pleasure Lady Elf.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hehe, I have something that can spice this party up {pulls out a huge jug with ladle having the Chinese character for wine}. This is Dwarven Fire Wine!

[High Elf Archer and Fighter]: Fire…Wine?

[Dwarf Shaman]: Bet you two lassies wont even last an ounce of this stuff, hihi!

[High Elf Archer]: I, am not a child! {sips through the ladle} Huegh, aghahaghag {coughs a bit}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hehe, here have some water. {gives a bowl of water}

[Fighter]: Hmmm, lemme try {sips through the ladle} haaah, zhash washn't sho bad Teacher! {in a drunk tone}

[Demon Slayer]: I taught you to not fool around. This is the exact opposite.

[Fighter]: Hmmmm, Teacher idiot. {speaking with drunk tone while lying on his legs and dozing off} zzzzz.

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm, I could use some sleep, Master Dwarf, may I have some as well {extends his sake cup}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Heh! If you survive this drink, I will applaud you and give a gold coin on you.

[Demon Slayer]: {takes a sip} Hmmm, weaker then the wine that my country's brewers make. Still sweet though, thanks.

[Dwarf Shaman]: And for that, take this coin {throws coin, which he catches it, then turns to GS. Hey! Have some of this stuff too!

[Goblin Slayer]: Hmmm {holds ladle then sips a bit}…

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hoho! We got tough ones here! Very nice.

[High Elf Archer]: Hey! Take that dome off you big oaf! {in drunken state while shaking Goblin Slayer's helmet}

[Goblin Slayer]: I need it in case of any ambush that may happen.

[Demon Slayer]: It is fine as long as you have other people watching your back, so loosen a bit.

[Goblin Slayer]: I am comfortable when I am prepared.

[Demon Slayer]: If that is the case, then alright.

[Goblin Slayer]: {pulls out a yellow round block from his satchel} This is a product from the Farm on the Hill. It is called Cheese, they are made from fermented cow's milk.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hmmmm, fascinating, what do you think Scaly?

[Lizardman Priest]: My people protect animals, not raise them.

[High Elf Archer]: {prepares a knife and still drunk} Lets cut 'em to bits then! {cuts it into several pieces}

[Lizardman Priest]: {takes a piece then roasts it before eating it} Hm! Wooohooohhoo! Nectar! {stands up} Sweet Nectar!

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hm! Goes well with wine too! Excellent Cheese!

[Demon Slayer]: {takes out biscuits he bought from the town then puts melted Cheese on them before eating one} It helps make plain food more enjoyable to eat

[Goblin Slayer]: Zzzzzz

[Dwarf Shaman]: Whoop, the wine's kicking in, hehe.

[Priestess]: {lets him rest on a flat stone slab} I-i'll take over from here on out.

[Demon Slayer]: It would be wise for you as well to rest, you are a valuable asset as a Caster {looks at the Dwarf and Lizardman}. You too along with the Elf woman should rest too. I shall keep watch.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Naw naw Steel Snake, it is fine for an old man like me to have some exercise. Besides, I would like to see how good you are when you fight those onlookers watching us. {smirking}

[Lizardman Shaman]: I thank you Sir Demon Slayer, the air is so cold that it {yawns} makes me drowsy. {lies on the sand while resting on a flat stone slab}

[High Elf Archer]: zzzzzzz{sleeping on sand next to Goblin Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm {looks down on the sleeping Fighter and strokes her hair, making her feel comfortable}, for strange reasons, you remind me of her.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hmmmm, I am sorry for your losses Steel Snake, it must have been rough, losing everyone that you know, and starting over from scratch.

[Demon Slayer]: {intrigued by his sympathy then calms down} Thank you, for that, Master Dwarf.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Heh, don't mention it Steel Snake!

_So, the group has decided to rest for the night to prepare for the trial that awaits them tomorrow, with all their bonds, minds, strengths and spirits refreshed…_

–**To be continued–**


	5. Chapter 4

Demon Slayer Ch. 4: Reminiscence and Vengeance

_After that short stop in their journey, they finally reached their destination, which is an old Elven Ruins found in the Elven Borders' vicinity. After finding a place to huddle…_

[High Elf Archer]: I don't seem to spot or sense any traps except for the guards over there, so {prepares to shoot then lets the arrow fly to strike the guards and the guard dog at the entrance} and that's that.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Amazing!

[Lizardman Priest]: Most impressive!

[Demon Slayer]: Interesting technique. Is it one that only your family can do?

[High Elf Archer]: Oh no, it is a common technique used by Elven Rangers. "Any sufficient advanced skill is indistinguishable from magic." I am not sure if humans can use it though.

[Dwarf Shaman]: I'm not sure about that…

[Demon Slayer]: Perhaps I would like to learn it from you, if you don't mind that is?

[High Elf Archer]: Hmmm, sure, after this is all cleared out.

[Fighter]: Cool! I think Teacher can even do it from observation, or even perfect it if he wants to! {with an excited tone}

[Demon Slayer]: Young lady, I'm just human, it can take me a while to learn a thing from a different race. Remember, I am just mortal, that trained hard. {his words touched and encouraged Fighter, making her even more fascinated} Ugghh…

[Goblin Slayer]: Alright, now before we enter {takes one of the Goblin Guards' knives then stabs and cuts the stomach of one}

[High Elf Archer]: W-wa-wait! What are you–

[Fighter]: {takes the other knife then cuts the other one's stomach open then spreads the entrails on her armor and limbs}

[High Elf Archer]: What!?

[Goblin Slayer]: Goblins have keen senses of smell and hearing, more so if the target is a woman. This will mask and eliminate your scent, even if you exude or emit your own scents. {holds loose bloody entrails then approaches the High Elf}

[High Elf Archer]: Huh!? No! Get away from me, stay back! {turns to Priestess} Do something about this!

[Priestess]: {with a monotone} You'll get used to it…

_Time skip: After giving the women some time to put on their 'makeup' and entering the ruins' entrance…_

_The group are now walking inside a long corridor, with Goblin Slayer in the front and Demon Slayer at the back. After minutes of walking in silence…_

[Lizardman Priest]: {looks the carvings on the walls} I wonder if this used to be some sort of ancient shrine.

[Priestess]: There's supposed to be a battle near here during the Age of the Gods. I think it's a man-made fortress, maybe…

[Lizardman Priest]: A home for soldiers, now a home for Goblins, a cruel fate I must say.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Speaking of cruel… {looks at High Elf Archer}

[High Elf Archer]: Huaaaahhhhh, this so sick, so groooss! {feels to numb from mind shock from getting smothered in Goblin guts}

[Priestess]: Don't worry, it is simple to wash it off, somehow…

[Fighter]: Hey! Leave laundry to me, I can help with that, hehe.

[High Elf Archer]: {goes to Goblin Slayer} You better remember this!

[Goblin Slayer]: I'll remember.

[Demon Slayer]: I feel uneasy, it is too quiet for some reason. Lady Elf, would you please kindly survey the area for traps.

[High Elf Archer]: Already on it! {crouches and crawls on floor and analyzes the floor and walls}

[Dwarf Shaman]: At least we're all on the same thought here.

[High Elf Archer]: It's a spiral.

[Priestess]: Like a tower? It's unsettling how it all looks the same.

[Fighter]: Tell me about it, I thought it was a maze earlier.

_After moments of walking and checking for traps, they stop at the middle of branching paths…_

[Goblin Slayer]: The paths branches…

[High Elf Archer]: Wait {checks the new-looking slab in front} this one is a trap. You can notice how is=t can stand out on the floor compared to the other slabs, but be careful.

[Goblin Slayer]: I don't see any Totems erected, which means there are most likely no Shamans in their ranks.

[Fighter]: Then those Goblins don't have the upper hand in magic then!

[Demon Slayer]: No, this may be a hunch, but I predict that there is something or "someone" that is in charge here and planted these traps. There might be a greater evil walking among them.

[Goblin Slayer]: It would seem so.

[Lizardman Priest]: Sir Goblin Slayer, since you're well-versed about these demons, what are your methods in destroying their groups or nests?

[Goblin Slayer]: Set them on fire; drown them in the river; use explosives and other various methods that may not work here.

[High Elf Archer]: Well, I don't see any enemies nearby…

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hmmmm…{notices the different depth level of the floor} their main hideout is to the left!

[Demon Slayer]: How so, Master Dwarf?

[Dwarf Shaman]: Look at the wear of the color, they come from left and travel right or go out. As a Dwarf, on stone, metal, and wine, I'm an authority!

[Demon Slayer]: In that case, lets head right.

[Goblin Slayer]: Agreed.

[High Elf Archer]: But why!? Isn't that the opposite of where we're supposed to be going!?

[Demon Slayer]: We'll regret later if not now.

_So the group traveled and stumbled upon a door that exuded a stinky aura, literally…_

[High Elf Archer]: Ugghhh, why here? {holding her nose}

[Goblin Slayer]: {heads to the door but was paused by Demon Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: Let me {stands back then does a dive roll and prepares his hand-forged muramasa} its clear for now

_The group enters in what seems to be the site where Goblins throw their wastes…_

[Fighter]: Ughhh, seems to be a trash site, with all this feces and old bones {covers nose}

[Demon Slayer]: Not just bones {points to a naked Elf woman hanging chains with bruises and her entire right-side of her body and chest scarred and deteriorating, making the High Elf Archer barf from the sight}

[Priestess]: {shocked and nearly fell on her knees} This is, awful!

[Fighter]: This is {wide-eyed with shock from the sight} what…!?

[Dwarf Shaman]: Aye, evil pests indeed

[Injured Elf Woman]: P,p, please, k-k-kill…

[Lizardman Priest]: What on earth!?

[Dwarf Shaman]: She still lives!

[Demon Slayer]: As you wish. {prepares his muramasa then dashes to her}

[Fighter]: Wait! Teacher! There is still a way to save her!

[Injured Elf Woman]: Kill…this…thing!

_Then, a Goblin jumped out of the hole behind the Elf woman before meeting his demise from being sliced in half…_

[Demon Slayer]: {sheathes his muramasa back into its scabbard the looks to the group} What? Goblin Slayer would've done the same anyway… {Goblin Slayer nods in agreement} {cuts off with muramasa slash chains then covers the woman in a blanket before giving her a vial of water and a biscuit filled with cheese before letting her rest}

[Lizardman Priest]: {throws bone catalysts on the floor then chants} "O horns and claws of our father Iguanodon…be thou four limbs…be two legs…to walk upon the earth." {the bones instantly transform into a dragon-like skeleton} A miracle from my forebearers: the Dragontooth Warrior. {leads the warrior to the clothed Elf Woman carrying a letter then carries her then leaves the ruins} Make sure no harm comes to her on your way!

_Meanwhile, things are not going well for the High Elf in the team…_

[Fighter]: {sits next to the crying High Elf while shedding a few tears with her}

[High Elf Archer]: {crying} I, I jusht , don't understand! Wh-what is this!?

[Goblin Slayer]: {carries a rucksack, a map, and a lit torch then throws the rucksack to the High Elf} Here, that elf woman would've wanted you to take it.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hoho! A map I see!

[Goblin Slayer]: Yes, and your judgment was right, there is a gallery to the left.

[Dwarf Shaman]: Eh? You didn't believe me?

[Goblin Slayer]: I did, but it's good to be sure. {closes map} Lets go.

[Demon Slayer]: Umm…{was halted by the High Elf}

[High Elf Archer]: I'm alright {wipes her tears then readies her bow} lets keep moving.

_So, the group venture deeper inside the ruins while killing off the scattered Goblin soldiers and guards around before taking a short break…_

[Priestess]: {gives the High Elf a water canteen} Here, have some water.

[High Elf Archer]: Thank you {sips from the canteen}.

[Goblin Slayer]: Don't drink too much, it will slow the blood flow in your body.

[Demon Slayer]: Goblin Slayer, she has seen too much, she needs a short break.

[Goblin Slayer]: If she can still go, she can come. If she can't, she can leave pla–

[High Elf Archer]: I'm fine.

[Fighter]: Are you sure you can still fight?

[High Elf Archer]: Of course I have to! How are you gonna fend yourselves against traps without a Ranger around! And especially after what happened to that Elf Woman back there, who knows who else from my people have they stolen! My home is not far from here!{with an angry tone}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Goblins are not just "your" mortal enemy. It is the same with us. {Fighter and Priestess nod in agreement}

[High Elf Archer]: Can't I'm getting comfort from a Dwarf, but you're right.

[Dwarf Shaman]: That's the spirit Long Ears!

[Goblin Slayer]: In that case lets go.

_The group continued walking until they finally reached the gallery that has become a Goblin nest, with the ground floor level filled with them, sleeping…_

[Demon Slayer]: There are a lot of them, but I think it is best to wait it out.

[High Elf Archer]: {whispering with an angry tone} What!? But why!? They're all sleeping!?

[Demon Slayer]: A ripple effect will happen if one f its member whimpers from dying, we have to come up with a plan.

[Goblin Slayer]: Got one…

_Time skip: Goblin Slayer explaining the plan and other suggestions until night takes over and the Goblins awaken…_

[Dwarf Shaman]: {blows out smoke while chanting} "Drink deep, sing loud, let the spirits lead you! Sing loud, step quick, and when to sleep they see you…may a jar of fire wine be in your dreams to greet you! Stupor!"

[Priestess]: "O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy…grant us peace…to accept all things…Silence." {dust emitted from her staff and puts Goblins to sleep with the help of Stupor}

[Goblin Slayer]: Now…

[Demon Slayer]: {stands in the center then throws bundles of bo shurikens that rained all over the gallery, killing most of the Goblins} Your turn.

[Goblin Slayer, High Elf Archer, Lizard Priest]: {quietly killing off each of the Goblins with High Elf Archer imitating Goblin Slayer's method}

[High Elf Archer]: Did he, used to do all this alone?

_Time skip: After minutes of killing the Goblins…_

_The group start trying to advance through the huge door until they feel tremors…_

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hey hey, what's this!?

[High Elf Archer]: Something big's coming!

[Demon Slayer]: No…not something, "someone" {unsheathes his muramasa with anger}

[?]: {with a deep monstrous tone} I knew that the Goblins were being too quiet, who knew more foolish people other than that Elf would show up at this time {reveals himself under the light} Now you get to face me, this granted host by the great Demon Lord's Generals!

[High Elf Archer]: An Ogre!?

[Goblin Slayer]: Oh, so you're not a Goblin?

[High Elf Archer]: Of course he's not! He's an–

[Demon Slayer]: Oni, another type of Ogre, this type comes from the Eastern Lands, my homeland…

[Fighter]: Wait, Teacher, what do you mean?

[Ogre]: Ooohh, now I remember, that little boy in that tiny village, with wounds on his limbs, the one with the pitiful cries and tears seeing as my minions have their way with your mother and girl until they give out and became my snacks. I must say, you made the wrong decision crossing with me again you stinking vermin! {points his kanabo at Demon Slayer and sees the women in his group} Once I'm done with you all, I'll use your women to replenish my army or use them for game, nothing wasted, for my entertainment, hahahaha!

[Demon Slayer]: Not, on, your, life {takes out his chain and uses the dragonhead weight to connect it with the handguard of his muramasa}. This one is mine.

[Fighter]: No Teacher {prepares a Jodan Uke stance with her tonfas} ours. You're not alone anymore! {she smiles, with Demon Slayer smiling back}

[Ogre]: Your woman will be truly worth my while, once I'm done with you…{a ball of fire forms in his palm while chanting} "Carbunculus…Crescunt…–" {saw a explosion of bright light, making him lose control, burning himself} Graaaaagh! What?!

[Demon Slayer]: {tossing himself a small brittle pouch} Advance!

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! {dashes to the Ogre then breaks of his shins and knees}

[Ogre]: Graaaaagh! Urrrrgh! {falls on one knee while being bombarded by the High Elf Archer's arrows and some scratches from the Lizardman and Goblin Slayer}. Foolish human! {bashes and sends Goblin Slayer flying to a pillar and falling to the ground}

[High Elf Archer]: Orcbolg!

[Fighter]: Sir Goblin Slayer {gets grabbed by the Ogre then struggles to get free}

[Ogre]: Hahahahah! You are mine now {sees a chain with a sword that spins and a couple of his fingers, making him bleed and releasing Fighter} Graaaaaaargh!

[Fighter]: Whoa! {caught by Demon Slayer} Th-thank you Teacher.

[Demon Slayer]: Don't thank me yet, I'm not done with him {lets his chained sword loose on the floor before flailing it while running toward the Ogre}

[Fighter]: Teacher no! 

[Ogre]: {with a fireball in hand} Iacta

[Demon Slayer]: {throws a pouch that exploded with reddish dust in his face that caused irritating reactions to his skin, making him burn himself once more} Fool! I am more than a boy! {uses a flying kick to his aperture between the center of the abdomen and chest, causing him to lose balance from the pain} I am, Demon Slayer! {stabs his forehead until it reaches heart and till he was cut in half}. Finally {pants}…a step…to regaining…peace. {loses balance and falls on Fighter who caught him with his face lying on her chest}.

[Fighter]: I am happy for you, Teacher {helps him up}

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you, but someone has to take his horns, they can make good materials too. {causes the whole group except Goblin Slayer and the High Elf explode in laughter}

[Lizardman Priest]: Leave that to me, you rest now Sir Demon Slayer.

[Demon Slayer]: And for that, I can make more Milktea for you.

[Lizardman Priest]: What!? Then I shall work even faster if you spare me two jars of them!

_Time skip: After checking deeper in the ruins; collecting the loot and materials; and exiting the ruins…_

[Elf Scout]: We have received your letter and came to your ai– {ignored by the group}

[Elf Scout]: We will check the interiors for more investigations. All of you may rest now. {enters the ruins with other Elf Scouts}

_Now, the heroes and heroines rest in one wagon after days of travel and fighting… _

[High Elf Archer]: Back there, was no adventure, it was horrible. I thought adventures were supposed to be fun while hanging out with fellow adventurers and comrades. {looks at Goblin Slayer and then Demon Slayer} One day, I will take you to real adventures…

–**To be Continued–**

***Blaaaaagh, another long chapter, probably the longest one, for now, expect more chapters to come, remember to leave reviews if possible, and let your imagination fly! Blessings! XD**


	6. Chapter 5

Demon Slayer Ch. 5: Priorities

_A week has went by after defeating the Demon General named Ogre and completing the quest, are heroes are now having time at their disposal, well, for some at least…_

[High Elf Archer]: Your arms have to be relaxed, but firm while aiming! And don't pluck the string too hard! {yelling at Demon Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: Seriously, this is harder than it looks, bigger than my vam-sling **(referenced from a weapon Thundercats' Gladiator Cat girl whose name I forgot XD) **{holding a short bow, trying to learn the bow technique of the High Elf}

[Fighter]: {cheering on a stack of hay} Good luck Teacher!

[Heavy Warrior]: Humph, knowledge freak. He can even use my sword already, yet still sticks with that little knife for a blade. {crossing his arms}

[Female Paladin]: True, but don't forget that that 'knife' was used against a Demon General. And I'm not lying {puts hands on waist while watching Demon Slayer train}

[Heavy Warrior]: Gugh! Okay…

[Demon Slayer]: {shoots the last arrow and hits the target at an inch close to the bull's-eye using the High Elf's technique} Okay, it's official, the bow is really difficult. {wipes off sweat then lays bow on a wooden bench} Okay, time to train in melee this time. {takes a sturdy wooden rod and shield **(****timbei set)**then uses an Aegisstance}

[Female Paladin]: Finally! {equips her longsword and shield then puts her shield before her in her frontal stance before taking a shielded blow from a tackle by Demon Slayer}

[High Elf Archer]: {sighs} Alright {steps out of the field then heads back into the Guild Hall}

[Demon Slayer]: {parries her sword with stick then jumps and kicks her shield with a front kick, knocking her slightly off balance before rushing towards her and aerial-jumping over}

[Female Paladin]: {tackles with her shield but then notices that she's fighting air} Wha!? {turns around to see a rod pointed at her face}

[Demon Slayer]: My win. I must say, you were close to getting me with shield bash, but you must remember that whether or not you are fighting Demons, big or small, they never fight fair. {puts down the rod} Who else wants to try?

_Suddenly, there were sounds of fast heavy footsteps heading his way until the mysterious figure uses a battle ax to slam on Demon Slayer, whose attack was stopped when he dodged and kicked the ax next to him, only to be pinned down by the figure…_

[Demon Slayer]: Ow… {lying on the ground}

[Amazonian Fighter/Warrior]: Hahaha! Notably impressive leg back there! Good show! {currently on top of Demon Slayer then felt a strong yet futile kick to her side, only knocking her off balance}…huh!? Oof, who did–?

[Fighter]: {puts up an ichimonji stance} Wh-wha-what are you doing to Teacher!? {then feels a shoulder-tap}

[Demon Slayer]: It's fine, she is always like this, but, seriously, you don't have to budge your way to spar you know…

[Amazonian Fighter]: Hehe, sorry 'bout that, anyways, thanks for that! {gets her ax then heads into the Guild Hall}

[Demon Slayer]: By the way, that kick was better, I am impressed and proud of you young lady.

[Fighter]: Th-thank you Teacher {blushing}

[Heavy Warrior]: Grrrgh hey! Are you two goofin' off or let's just finish this session already!? {holding his great sword on his shoulder}

[Demon Slayer]: Riiiiiiiight…

_Time skip: After an hour and a half of training with the Frontier's Coolest Party adventurers in the Training Field…_

_The two get back inside the Guild to pick a quest from the Quest Board then goes to the reception desk to apply…_

[Guild Girl]: Oh! Mr. Demon Slayer!

[Demon Slayer]: These three quests please.

[Guild Girl]: Oooh, The Spiders in the Southern Forest, here you go {returns the quest to Demon Slayer, stamped}. Have fun you two! Hihi!

[Fighter]: Mmm {slightly pouting}

[Demon Slayer]:…Sorry?

[Fighter]: Nothing! Let's just go! {walking out of the Guild through the door}

[Demon Slayer]: {sighs as he follows suit}

[Guild Girl]: Oh my oh my… {holds her cheek in amusement}

_Time skip: Travelling to the Southern Forest…_

_As the duo treads into deeper, they stumble upon huge spider webs spun on the trees around the area…_

[Demon Slayer]: Ahhhaha! We're close! {gets a big broken branch on the ground then uses it to spin and collect spider web}

[Fighter]: Teacher, what are you–

[Demon Slayer]: Spider webs or Spider Silk to be exact, has very strong durability and flexibility even when pressured or stretched to its maximum, more than usual ropes and chains. I know a thing or two on how to process them and make them stronger.

[Fighter]: Amazing Teacher! {she says with astonishment}

[Demon Slayer]: That is nice to hea– {sees a Giant Spider preparing to sting her back with its fangs then slowly and quickly snatches Fighter away from it before taking the sting and stabbing its abdomen with his muramasa, killing it before clutching his hand} Ahhhhh, my left arm got numb, young lady, would you kindly please get the healing potion from my satchel?

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! {gets a potion from his satchel then feeds it to him to cure the numbness}

[Demon Slayer]: Ahhh…I was not expecting that but okay, let's go {prepares his muramasa and kusarigama before dashing deeper to cut down a couple of Giant Spiders with Fighter on his side}.

_Time skip: Two hours of slashing later…_

_The duo starts getting the fangs, hooks, and pedipalps of the Giant Spiders they slain before returning to the Guild…_

[Demon Slayer]: We're back! {opens door with a huge sac of pedipalps}

[Guild Girl]: Oh! Welcome back Mr. Demon Slayer! You arrived earlier than usual, and just in time too!

[Demon Slayer]: {puts sac on reception desk with the quest on front} I see, for what exactly?

[Guild Girl]: Oh um, you see, the adventurers that were supposed to be our observers for this noon's Rank Promotion is absent due to severe injuries, so Mr. Demon Slayer, will you please be one of our observers for later?

[Demon Slayer]: Well, I don't see why not? {turns to Fighter} Keep the reward, I will be back later, so rest up while waiting. {goes upstairs}

[Fighter]: {sighs then bumps into Priestess} Oof, sorr–it's you again!

[Priestess]: Haha! Great to you well! Oh, did you have your Rank Promotion {shows her Obsidian-rank Tag}

[Fighter]: Hehe {smirks while showing her tag} Guess beating that Ogre gave us a huge bonus.

[Priestess]: Mm, mm, I agree!

[?]: {staring at Fighter from a distance on a stool}

_Meanwhile, in the Guild Office with the Guild Girl, Inspector, with Goblin Slayer and Demon Slayer both as observers…_

[Demon Slayer]: Man, good to have you as the observer too, hehe.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, likewise.

[Rhea Scout]: {enters through the door} Good afternoon! I'm here on behalf of my group!...

_Time skip: After introductions of his party and the quest(s) they took…_

[Rhea Scout]: So, how about we become Ruby, or even Bronze if possible!

[Guild Girl]: I see okay, but we don't make the rules here. But I have to say, such fine leather boots you have there.

[Rhea Scout]: Oh these? I got them with some allowance that my folks gave me–

[Guild Inspector]: Lies…

[Rhea Scout]: Eh?

[Guild Inspector]: I swear upon the God of Justice, that his statement is far from the truth. {holding her golden cross pendant}

[Rhea Scout]: {thinking} Sense Lie, the passive spell that detects truths, damn it!

[Guild Girl]: Oh, so that thing about your family giving you money is a lie then. Hmmm, ah! So you used the loot you hid whenever you went scouting the area for your party! I understand now. No wonder people distrust Rheas because of those that act like you. You stole the loot that was meant for your comrades, which is counted a crime for theft. So, I would be needing to demote you to Porcelain-rank, then banning you from applying for any quests from this Guil–

[Rhea Scout]: Hey wait, that's too much already!

[Guild Girl]: Too much? Have you even bother caring for your party when doing that?

[Rhea Scout]: {turns to Demon Slayer} D–

[Demon Slayer]: {raises hand} I've heard enough, stand, down.

[Rhea Scout]: Grrrgrh {turns to Goblin Slayer} Mr. Goblin Slayer, help me out here!

[Goblin Slayer]: I'm just an observer.

[Rhea Scout]: But, you're an adventurer too right?

[Goblin Slayer]: But the members of the party you betrayed are adventurers too, aren't they?

[Rhea Scout]: {infuriated with a knife in his hand} Damn it! {lunges towards Guild Girl}

[Guild Girl]: Wah!

[Goblin Slayer]: [punches his face before he even got close, knocking him back to his seat]

[Rhea Scout]: Grrrrgh! {feels a blade touching his throat}

[Demon Slayer]: {holding a tanto to his neck} One more attempt and you will leave me no choice.

[Rhea Scout]: {storms out of the room and left his party} You will remember this!

[Guild Girl]: I highly doubt it. {turns to the two Slayers} Thank you for all your help, it really assured me, and this is nothing compared to the others that tried flirting with me, so I truly appreciate it.

[Demon Slayer]: Tell us if you need us again. {leaves the room}

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, well then, take care. {leaves room}

[Guild Inspector]: I must say, the clunky one seems peculiar to the taste. Buuuut, you seem to like him.

[Guild Girl]: S-so? What of it? {blushing while being a tsundere} 

[Guild Inspector]: Haha! You've always fallen for the stoic silent ones, although I found the tattered fellow quite interesting, just sad that someone else beat me to him.

[Guild Girl]: At least we know that…

_Meanwhile, Demon Slayer went down to meet up with Fighter, who is now out cold and drunk because of the Dwarf and his Fire Wine while hanging out with the High Elf, Lizardman, and Priestess before greeting…_

[Demon Slayer]: Hey everyone, good seeing you guys doing well.

[Lizardman]: Likewise Sir Demon Slayer, but, uh, erm…

[Dwarf Shaman]: Heh, Scaly's been waiting to get some more of your Milktea with me, so um, do you have some at the moment?

[Demon Slayer]: Hey, there were like 10 jars of them at the Guild Bar, take these slips, they'll give 2 free jars each {hands out two slips with inscriptions to Dwarf and Lizardman}

[Dwarf Shaman and Lizardman]: Yahoo! {both rush to the Guild Bar to claim their jars}.

[High Elf Archer]: Umm…

[Demon Slayer]: Yes? Do you want to have some Milktea as well?

[High Elf Archer]: Oh um, no, but thanks for the offer. I was wondering if, like, um, you want to join us again in another quest, to the ruins?

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm, when I'm done with getting what I want, I would gladly take part.

[High Elf Archer]: Oh cool!

[Fighter]: Blaaagh, Shicher! Where aw ruuu…zzzz {sleep-talking while drunk}

[Demon Slayer]: {sighs then carries her like a princess} I'll take her home now, good bye, and take the slip on the desk, as my token of thanks. I'm off! {leaves with Fighter in his hands}

[?]: {muttering in a distant spot near the Guild Bar} Why, why her, and not me…

–**To be continued–**


	7. Chapter 55

Demon Slayer Ch. 5.5: Mistakes and A Mission

[Fighter]: {wakes out of bed then notices a hot bowl of freshly cooked porridge with a note next to it then picks it and reads}

Note: 

_When you wake up and read this, I'll be out for a short trip and be back in a while, take care and eat properly. __** D S**__._

[Fighter]: {blushes then puts her hands on her face} Stupid me! Did I say something I should not have!? Hummm…

_Meanwhile, at a certain abandoned village by the Eastern Countryside where Orcs and Wargs now reside as their territory, Demon Slayer went to analyze the area to find what he's looking for…_

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm, this seems to be the place, now then {unsheathes muramasa then gets a pouch before jointing his blade's hand guard with a long chain on his left forearm} {dashes into the fray with Orcs coming his path then throws the pouch that contained a mixture of ash and sand before lighting a small torch and throws it into the smoke, causing the fog to explode} Well that went well, now to– woah! {he dodges a huge claw then sees a White Warg carrying a Pale Orc with a huge club held by its severed arm} Ooohhh, so you're their leader, alright then {uses a Willow Fist on front with his muramasa preparing to thrust} Haaaaaah! {dashes toward the Orc and stabs the Warg's eyes before kicking the Pale Orc off of the Warg, resulting in a one-on-one fight}.

[Pale Orc]: {with a demonic voice and rough tone} Hah! You are the first creature too best me than those pesky Dwarves and annoying Elves, now {uses an aggressive stance with his club on his shoulders then runs toward Demon Slayer} coooooome!

[Demon Slayer]: {dashes then cuts the Pale Orc's body in half, and the severed arm loose from its bleeding socket then flicks blood off the blade with tsuburi slash before sheathing it back into the scabbard, letting the Orc's body fall into pieces} That was enjoyable, I shall remember that, now {gets the ear trinkets of the Orcs then gets their valuables and the Pale Orc's severed arm wrapped in cloth before skinning the Wargs from their fur}{heads into one of the oriental cottages then checks the interiors} it's got be somewhe– {picks up an old stuffed dog toy} woah, nostalgic {puts it inside his satchel then checks the floor and stumbles upon a small trap door, then opens and sees a small chest and carries it out of the cottage and checks its contents} At least everything is in here, but all I needed was this {takes out a small steel band with a Blood Ruby and Crude Obsidian smelted on it} Alright lets go. {packs up everything and carries the chest while returning back}

_Time skip: Returning back to the Town with the quest materials…_

[Demon Slayer]: {enters the Guild Hall then heads to the reception desk}

[Guild Girl]: Ah! Mr. Demon Slayer, welcome back! Finished a tough one again? {with a bright smile}

[Demon Slayer]: I have {puts out the quest with the sack items needed in the quest}. Orcs and Wargs won't be around for a while.

[Guild Girl]: I see, here's your reward: 50 Gold Coins! {hands a sack of coins to Demon Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you {turns then sees Fighter next to him} Woah! You startled me little lady, something wrong?

[Fighter]: G-good morning Teacher, and, sorry for being a nuisance last night{bows with her hands clasped in front then feels a shoulder tap, embarrassed while blushing}

[Demon Slayer]: These happen sometimes, can't be helped. Did you have a good rest?

[Fighter]: Y-yes I have, thank you Teacher

[Demon Slayer]: I also had something you might use, don't need these anymore {takes out a small chest with gold and other treasures and orientally-fashioned knives inside} Along with um {gets a small ring studded with Crude Obsidian} this, think of it as a charm.

[Fighter]: H-h-huuuh!? W-w-wait, Teacher, {the ring slips into her right ring-finger by Demon Slayer while blushing brighter} T-t-teacher, this is–!?

[Demon Slayer]: Yes? Why do you seem to be feverish?

[Fighter]: Hah, hah, haaaaah! {storms out into the Training Field while blushing in embarrassment}

[Demon Slayer]: {turns to Guild Girl} Did I mess something…

[Guild Girl]: Nope! Far from that apparently {saddens inside}

[?]: …{polishing metal kneecaps on a table near one of the windows}

[Heavy Warrior]: Hey! What happened to the girl, did you trip her up? {with his party by the window}

[Demon Slayer]: {shrugs shoulders then scratches his temple} I think it has to do with the ring…

[Heavy Warrior]: {face palm with down moods}

_Meanwhile, for Fighter, struggling with her feelings in the Training Field…_

[Fighter]: {hitting a wooden dummy at a fast pace while embarrassed with a slight blush} Hah! Hah! Hah!

[Druid Girl]: Ehhhh, scary…

[Half-elf Fighter]: Yeah, not even I would wanna mess with 'er

[Demon Slayer]: {enters the Training Field and heads toward Fighter while she's training}

[Half-elf Fighter]: Ummm…

[Fighter]: {still hitting the wooden dummy then felt a shoulder tap, which made her pull a reverse roundhouse, bruising Demon Slayer's right cheek} H-huh!? Teacher! {backs away then bows in shame and embarrassment} S-sorry for hitting y– {gets hugged by Demon Slayer} T-t-teacher!?

[Demon Slayer]: I believe I have done something that I shouldn't have, and, I am sorry for being insensitive, forgive this dumb man for a mentor. {gets hugged tighter} You have become, better than how I anticipated, little lady.

[Fighter]: Thank you Teacher {fixes herself then stands up}, actually, you did nothing wrong Teacher, I just, misunderstood, hehe. {heading to the Guild Hall}

[Demon Slayer]: I see, but do tell me if I did something ominous please? {follows Fighter}

[Fighter]: Teacher I– {Goblin Slayer storms into the Guild Hall} Goblin Slayer!

[Spear Warrior]: Oh, you still kickin' eh? You been out a lot lately, need something? Or–

[Goblin Slayer]: Excuse me, please listen. I have a request.

[Random Adventurers]: No way, a request from Goblin Slayer?

I thought he always fought solo.

I think he found himself a party.

Couple of cute girls too!

[Goblin Slayer]: A Goblin Horde is coming. The Farm is in danger. I expect them tonight, and I don't know how many.

[Random Adventurers]: Hmph, Goblins again, figures.

Why not take care of it yourself? I thought handling Goblin Hordes are your specialty.

[Goblin Slayer]: Judging from their number of scouts, a Goblin Lord is leading them. That means no less than a hundred Goblins.

[Random Adventurers]:A Lord!?

A hundred Goblins!?

Is he serious? Then…

No way…

[Heavy Warrior]: …

[Rookie Warrior]: A Lord…?

[Apprentice Cleric]: I guess…?

[Goblin Slayer]: A Goblin Lord is a Goblin who focuses not on combat nor magic, but on leadership. We consider them as Platinum-ranks in the Goblin World.

[Random Adventurer]: Platinum!?

[Goblin Slayer]: Our enemies are this Goblin Lord and the army he has rallied behind him. There is no time, I cannot hope to face them all in an open field. I need your help. {bows with an ominous tone} Please.

[Random Adventurers]: Seriously!?

What do you mean man…

Goblins got no pay.

Deal with 'em yourself.

You know Goblins! I'm out!

Yeah me too.

[Demon Slayer]: …{walks toward Goblin Slayer then taps his shoulder} Consider it done, my friend. I still owe everyone on that farm. Now can be the time.

[Fighter]: I'll go too! {follows}

[Spear Warrior]: Seriously, we're Adventurers, and this is an Adventurers' Guild. Want something? Skip the request and make it a quest, period. And a quest means a reward, get it?

[Fighter]: {about to strike the Spear Warrior but was restrained by Demon Slayer} Greedy excuse…

[Random Adventurers]: Yeah he's right!

We're Adventurers!

We don't risk our lives for free!

Leave some ladies for us then!

[Guild Girl]: Hmmm, ah! {runs to the Headmaster's office}

[High Elf Archer]: Grrrrgh! What the hell's wrong with them!? {restrained by Lizardman}

[Lizardman Priest]: I share the same distress as you, but please calm yourself.

[Dwarf Shaman]: You'll do more harm than good…

[Goblin Slayer]: Yes, you're right.

[Spear Warrior]: Damn straight I am! So what do we get for a hundred Goblins?

[Goblin Slayer]: Everything. Everything I have. Rewards, possessions. Everything that is within my ability.

[Demon Slayer]: {taps Spear Warrior's shoulder} If you like, I may also give a bonus of rare materials for those that kill more than a hundred Goblins.

[Random Adventurers]: Eh!?

[Spear Warrior]: {ignores} So what if I say I want your life?

[Goblin Slayer]: No, that won't be possible. There is someone who will weep if I lose it, and I promised to never make her cry. Therefore, my life is not mine to give.

[Demon Slayer]: Goblin Slayer…

[Spear Warrior]: Can't say I can't hear you, but you're serious I tell you that.

[Goblin Slayer]: Never been more so.

[Spear Warrior]: Tch! That right? Fine! {clenches fist holding his spear over his shoulder} Just treat me to a drink later! Be happy that a Silver-ranked Adventurer accepted your quest, Goblin-slaying Quest-giver!

[Goblin Slayer]: I'm sorry, thank you {bows with gratitude}

[Spear Warrior]: Whatever, save it

[Wizard]: I shall help you, for helping a friend, don't get the wrong idea {standing beside a Rifle-carrying Adventurer as her party member}

[Rifleman]: …ooook? We're still here to help anyway, don't mind her.

[Wizard]: Hey!

[Fighter]: Ahah! {runs to Wizard then hugs her tightly} It's been do long, my stingy friend, hihi!

[Wizard]: Who are you calling stingy!? {mad from the teasing but glad to see Fighter once more}

[High Elf Archer]: {jumping off the second floor} I-I'm in too Orcbolg! I'll slay those Goblins with you, but then you have to go on an adventure with me afterwards!

[Dwarf Shaman]: You owe me a barrel of booze Beard Cutter!

[Demon Slayer]: How about some Milktea instead?

[Dwarf Shaman]: Better! I'm in!

[Lizardman Priest]: A friend's request I shouldn't refuse, but if you insist on giving a reward…

[Demon Slayer]: You can have my MIlktea and his Cheese from the Farm, how 'bout that?

[Lizardman Priest]: What!? Truly!? Then my wrath upon those tiny Devils know no bounds!

[Witch]: Oh my…things have…gotten exciting, yes? Only…one more…perhaps?

[Random Adventurers]: Yeah, but…

The return of Goblin-slaying sucks so…

[Guild Girl]: {pants after returning from the Headmaster's office with quest papers} Everyone! The Guild is hereby offering a bounty of one gold coin per Goblin Head! So come and get it! {thinking} I may not be an Adventurer, but this is the least I can do now!

[Heavy Warrior]: Hmph, I see where this is going {stands up} a gold coin per Goblin is fine by me {looks at Female Paladin}, you comin'?

[Female Paladin]: Well, he did save your village, it's nice repaying a debt, no?

[Heavy Warrior]: Sh-shut up! You comin' or what!?

[Female Paladin]: Of course, this is a rare opportunity after all. {stands up}

[Heavy Warrior]: Not anything else? {with a teasing tone making the Female Paladin slightly blush with her calm composure} Grrrgh…

[Half-elf Fighter]: If they're going…right?

[Druid Girl]: Sure…?

[Rookie Warrior]: I guess I should go too, I've never hunted Goblins before.

[Apprentice Cleric]: Lets give it a shot!

[Amazonian Warrior]: Ha, weirdest Quest-giver! I'm in!

[Random Adventurers]: It'd be weird if without him saying: "Any Goblins?" every day. {stands up}

Yeah! He's like a Goblin institution in this Guild! {stands up}

I remember how much trouble that Goblins give me, we can't let 'em do whatever they want.

I bet I can climb the ranks this way! {stands up}

I do need the money.

We may not be comrades, but we're all Adventurers!

Ooooooh! {everyone cries with weapons out}

[Priestess]: And me as well! Who's gonna take care of you out there! {smiles while clutching her staff}

[Goblin Slayer]: Everyone {looks to the crowd then looks at his comrades Demon Slayer, Fighter, High Elf, Dwarf, Lizardman before turning to Priestess} Thank you.

[Demon Slayer]: So, got a plan man?

[Goblin Slayer]: Of course.

_Meanwhile, in a distant forest near the farm…_

[Goblin Lord]: {in Goblin Tongue} Hehehe, it is near. {faces his colony} The time is near! To conquer this land! We shall make their livestock food! Their women breed! All to form our great new Kingdom! {cries with authority, rallying the Goblins' morale}

[?]: {taps the Goblin Lord's shoulder then talks with a eerie ghastly tone} Remember our agreement, fledgling, I helped you rise, so you help me when this is done, agreed?

[Goblin Lord]: Oh yes, I promise you {kneels} your Greatness.

–**To be continued–**


	8. Penultimate I

Demon Slayer Penultimate I: Worry and Wrath

**AN: I thank **** JR31VICTOR****-dono for some assistance with a certain character in these final chapters ****XD**

_Few hours has passed after the commotion and agreement or assurance gaining more assistance went by, Goblin Slayer and his "temporarily acquired" army of Adventurers and comrades now lay in waiting for the Goblin Horde at the Farm…_

[Demon Slayer]: {uses a small telescope that utilizes his trinket glass Night Sight as a night-vision lens to survey the area and forest around the Farm} Hmmmm, quiet, too quiet… {feels a poke on the back} yes?

[Fighter]: I'm, I'm worried, Teacher, about earlier from Goblin Slayer's plan. I just– {gets pulled into a hug by Demon Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: It will be alright, I got your back, but if things didn't go well as planned, join the others and–

[Fighter]: No…no need, thank you for your assurance Teacher, it is enough for me. Also, I will still stand by you, till the fight ends. {smiles, making Demon Slayer slightly jerk and blush}

[High Elf Archer]: {currently on a tree surveying the area} Um, Balrogurth, I'd appreciate if you keep your things to yourself, a battle is about to start.{using a sarcastic tone}

[Demon Slayer]: Right… {checks the forest with his telescope then notices a line of Goblins appearing} here they come! {equips his kusarigama while Fighter with her tonfas}

_Out of the forest and under the moonlight, reveals the Goblins and the horrors they committed…_

[Goblins]: {slowly moving with naked and wounded female prisoners hanging on their shields}

[Random Adventurers]: What the!?

Crud! We can't touch 'em like this!

[Dwarf Shaman]: "Stupor!" {blows to the Goblins from a nearby plateau}

[Random Adventurer]: "Sleep!" {smoke comes out of his staff and spreads among the Goblins}

[Goblins]: {slowly falling asleep, dropping or losing grip on their shields}

[Dwarf Shaman]: Sweet dreams!

[Random Adventurers]: Now! {rise from their hiding places then goes to retrieve the shields}

Get the shields! Ignore the Goblins! We'll deal with 'em later! Retreat!{run back to the fence and base with the female prisoners}

[Goblin Shamans]: {chanting spells but were swiftly eliminated by a barrage arrows}

[High Elf Archer]: Seriously? Those are the "famous shields"? And I thought Goblins couldn't get any worse {shoots the last Goblin Shaman} Last one!

[Random Adventurer]: Last shield gone!

[Heavy Warrior]: Now, time to make some cash boys! {rises from his hiding place with the other Silver-ranked Adventurers and rush to the battlefield slaying the nearby Goblins}

[Spear Warrior]: Man…{slays a group surrounding him} those shields make me sick of 'em

[Lizardman Priest]: {hops over Spear Warrior then slams and slashes another group of Goblins} Milord Sir Goblin Slayer is occupied, thus, it only makes sense that I shall assist thee!

[Goblin Archer]: {aims at the Spear Warrior, but gets hit by a metal rod to the head}

[Fighter]: {dashes through a line of Goblin Archers, killing each as she strikes then stops to dodge a Hobgoblin's club}

[Martial Artist]: {jumps then smashes the Hobgoblin's face with a sharp flying-knee kick, bringing it to the ground}

[Fighter]: Ummm, thank you!

[Martial Artist]: …{ignores}

[Fighter]: {slightly pouts before going to assist Demon Slayer}

_Meanwhile, in the Farmer's Cabin, where Farm Girl and her Uncle are guarded by Druid Girl and the Half-elf Fighter…_

[Druid Girl]: It will be fine, you can count on us!

[Farm Girl]: T-thank you… {thinks about Goblin Slayer} please…be safe.

_Now, after two hours have passed, with the Goblins losing strength, deep in the forest…_

[Goblin Lord]: Grrrrgh {smashes a Goblin Scout's head} Curse these Humans! {gets pushed and choked to a tree} Gaarghk!

[?]: {with an eerie and ghastly tone} It truly is a mistake to trust a rat like you. If Milord were here now, he would trample over you like the pest you are. {releases grip off the Goblin Lord} This time, I shall handle things myself {awakens the ground, with Skeletons and Zombies slowly erupting from the soil} now, give me your army, I shall rid of those annoying Adventurers, and if it lasts longer, send in your reserves. However, this means that this land will be Milord's when we win. {slowly goes to observe the battlefield}

[Goblin Lord]: Grrrrgh, fine! Have it your way, advance! {raises hand, signaling Goblin Cavalry to enter the battlefield}

_Now, in the Adventurers' side…_

[Random Adventurers]: Why do we have to stand guard and watch here? It's boring {gets shaken by another Adventurer}

Hey! Look! {points to the Goblin on Wolves} Goblin Riders!

[Heavy Warrior]: Grrrgh, he knows how they fight but just can't handle them alone huh, well damn.

[Spear Warrior]: Alright guys, just as planned! {goes along with his group of Adventurers to a certain plateau then they all pull out bundles of Spear Traps, stabbing and killing all of the Goblin Cavalry soldiers and fighting off the surviving Goblins} Hurrrrraaaah!

[Demon Slayer]: Impressive! {while decapitating a Goblin and putting its head in a pile of Goblin heads} I guess I don't have to worry 'bout food this way– {feels a jolt-like feeling then looks to the east side of the forest, seeing a huge crowd of Undead consisting of armed Skeletons and foul Zombies exiting and heading towards the Farm} Everyone at the east, fall back! {runs to the path with the other Adventurers killing off the Goblins on the center then throws a small pouch with a lit wick towards the Zombies and Skeletons, exploding in front of the Undead crowd with few survivors} Man… {sees gunshots killing off the remaining Undead and turns to see Rifleman} Thanks.

[Rifleman]: I hate corpses, much more if they are walking corpses. {reloads his rifle then runs to assist Wizard kill Goblins}

[?]: Hmmmm, interesting… {retreats to the Goblin camp}

[Rookie Warrior]: {closes in on an unconscious injured Goblin} So this is a Goblin, seems pretty– {gets stabbed in the abdomen by the Goblin, but is unharmed due to the armor protecting him}

[Amazonian Warrior]: {smashes the Goblin with her battle ax} Hey kid! Don't let your eyes fool ya! Give 'em a good stab! {runs to the battlefield with Heavy Warrior, Female Paladin, and Demon Slayer}

[Fighter]: Teacher! {kills three Goblins before running to Demon Slayer and kills another three} Did you feel that?

[Demon Slayer]: Yes, I have, these devils are not alone, stay vigilant. {dodges a knife then grabs and squeezes a Goblin's head till it dies and throws it behind}

_Back at the Goblin camp…_

[Goblin Scout]: The Riders are all gone in a flash, we can't beat 'em at this sir Milord!

[Goblin Lord]: Grrrrrrraaaaaagh! {slaps the Goblins Scout so hard that only its head flew, leaving the body dead on the ground}

[?]: You disappoint me again, not that you can do anything about it. Now, I see a huge factor to your losses, and it seems {prepares a diamond-pointed shortsword} only I can deal with that. So, send in the reinforcements, I will lead, and surely, the tides will turn in our favor… {slowly goes to the battlefield}

[Goblin Lord]: Grrrrrgh, you heard 'em, my brothers, crush them! {signals the Goblin Champions to mobilize} Hmph, such a waste {retreats from the camp and runs away}

_In the border between the deep forest and the grass field…_

[Spear Warrior]: {thrusts through two Goblins with his spear while stomping on another} Hehe, with this money, I can impress the Guild Girl!

[Random Adventurers]: After the ones retreating! {chases down the remaining Goblins and kills them}

Say, why do you think they'd run he– {dies from forced decapitation by a huge muscular hand}

Wah!? Uaaaah! {runs away from the forest}

[Goblin Champion]: {kicks the dead body toward a far place, alerting the other Adventurers and walks under the moonlight with the other Champions]

[Rookie Warrior]: Incoming! {dodges the projectile, only to tremble from seeing a headless corpse}

[Apprentice Cleric and Wizard]: {barfs from the sight}

{covers her mouth to prevent barfing}

[Rifleman]: {aims at the location from where it was launched}

_Aside from the Goblin Champions, the eerie ghost-like figure donning a dark tattered robe while hovering the ground, stands among the Goblin Champions, leaving the lower-ranked and some female Adventurers in fear and fright…_

[Random Adventurers]: Hobs!?

[Heavy Warrior]: No, those are huge ones. I've only heard stories of them, those are Goblin Champions! {holds his Great Sword with two hands} Finally, a real challenge! {stands next to Female Paladin, Demon Slayer, Rifleman and other Silver-ranked Adventurers}

[Lizardman Priest]: Leave this now, to the Veterans, I shall teach you how to properly behead a Hobgoblin!

[Demon Slayer]: Hold up, there is an evil presence among them.

[?]: {in a ghastly tone} Hahaha! Quite the spectacle I must say, blood lurking in the atmosphere, so {raises its sword} I shall decorate it further with yours as well!

[Demon Slayer]: Wraith, a Servant of Darkness, Assistant to one of the Demon Generals. No wonder why the Undead were found in the area.

[Wraith]: Now, mere mortals, prepare to meet your end! {lets the Goblin Champions clash with the Veterans while Demon Slayer slashed through two Goblin Champions then throws a pouch that exploded and emitted a blinding flash of light, dazing and burning his robe} Hiiiiiiii! You little insect! How dare you!

[Demon Slayer]: How dare me? How dare you {clashes swords with the Wraith and also uses his kusarigama as his second weapon}

_Few minutes later…_

[Spear Warrior]: {walks to a barricade near the farm} Hugh! I'm beat! Thirsty! Water please! {gets a cup of water and drinks}

[Half-Elf Fighter]: Wait, you won't help them?

[Spear Warrior]: Taking a break, where's our "bold leader" anyway!?

[Witch]: Surely you know…well enough…to guess?

[High Elf Archer]: No kidding, he's out slaying Goblins.

_Meanwhile, for the Goblin Lord…_

[Goblin Lord]: {running in the woods heading for the hill} What a blunder, truly a waste. I have never considered how prepared those pesky Adventurers would be for my plans. Even with my troops, Wolves, Champions, and that annoyance. No matter, I can return to my land and start over, use my prisoners to replenish my army then rethink my tactics and strategies. Huh!? {notices an armored figure from the woods}

[Goblin Slayer]: I knew that's what you'd think {goes under the moonlight with his rage on fire} You fool, my army was just a distraction! Your home, is gone!

**-To be continued–**


	9. Penultimate II

Demon Slayer Penultimate II: Double Takedown

_Now, somewhere in the deep forest near the hills, where the Goblin Lord retreats, Goblin Slayer intervened after invading his home and settles the score with the Goblin Lord..._

[Goblin Lord]: {furiously uses his battle ax to slash or maul Goblin Slayer} Graaagh! Insolence!

[Goblin Slayer]: {parries and blocks the axe while trying to slash and thrust through the Goblin Lord's armor then pierces into his left lung and heart, but gets stuck, making him bleed while breathing before getting bashed while shielding his head from a hard blow that shattered his buckler} Egh {keeps maintaining distance away from the Goblin Lord's battle axe}

_Meanwhile, in the battlefield at the plains near the Farm…_

[Wraith]: {parries Demon Slayer's sickle and muramasa then increases the distance by moving away} Hmmmm, a pest indeed in My liege's plans, no wonder. {takes out another blade underneath his robe then stabs the heart of a stray Goblin and leaves it to turn the Goblin into a Wraith to use it as a weapon before using another to stab the heart of a Random Adventurer, slowly turning him into another Wraith} Now…you {prepares to use a thrust with his estoc, followed by the two other Wraiths using the short swords that stabbed them} Die! {rushes toward Demon Slayer}

[Demon Slayer]: Lady Sorceress! I need fire please!

[Witch]: I thought you'd…never ask {raises her staff then chants} "Alma…Inflammare…Offero…!" Use Grant Fire…wisely it does…not last very long

[Demon Slayer]: {both his kusarigama and muramasa glow and flare up, imbued in flames} Noted, thanks! {detaches the weight from the chain of kusarigama then connects it with the gashida (**or pummel**) of his muramasa then uses it at a thrusting position while holding his kusarigama upside-down on the layer-guarding grip in front with a south paw stance then blocks and parries the Wraith's sword with kusarigama before slashing the Wraith with his muramasa} 

[Wraith]: Gyaaaaaagh! {screeches while his cloak is burning} Kill him!

[Wraith Servants]: {prepares to slash then parries and dodges the muramasa}

{parries the blade but gets punched with the head of the kusarigama, dying from the burns}

[Demon Slayer]: Hehe {flails his muramasa then throws it to the other Wraith Servant, killing it before rushing towards the Wraith who is preparing to strike with dual estocs, but then dies from a burning muramasa stabbed at his heart before it slashed its upper body in half and lands safely}

[Wraith]: {screeches from the wound and burns} My liege! Long live, the– {dies as he vanishes with the flares}

[Demon Slayer]: Now then {detaches chain off of muramasa and sheathes his sickle before rushing off to fight Goblin Champions cornering Fighter and Female Martial Artist} Hurraaaah! {jumps then slashes the Goblin Champion's head clean off, only to alert the other ones and lands safely}

[Goblin Champion]: {uses a huge club to smash Demon Slayer} Gurrrraaaaaah! {misses by an inch and hits the grass before getting his head and arm cut off and dies on the ground flat bleeding}

[Fighter]: Teacher! {hugs Demon Slayer} Are you–

[Demon Slayer]: {stops her with a finger} Yes I am alright {moves Fighter to his left side as he sees a flailing mace going to the right} But, please save that for later...and {looks at the Female Martial Artist} thanks for protecting her.

[Female Martial Artist]: Hmph, what a child {looks away, not noticing a giant spear flying to her}

[Demon Slayer]: {swiftly drags the Martial Artist away from the collision then throws a pouch towards the Goblin Champion, exploding upon contact which instantly killed the Champion} Careful, these Goblins are real warriors, harder to beat, let's go, and stay sharp {runs to assist the other Veteran Adventurers}

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! Haaaaah! {runs and tackles a Goblin Champion that is behind the Lizardman before bashing its head to death with her steel tonfa} Are you alright Sir Priest?

[Lizardman Priest]: Hahah! {parries the club of a Goblin Champion before slashing its head off with his claw-like sickle} More than that apparently Young Warrior! Come, let's battle! {rushes to battle other Goblin Champions and Hobgoblins}

[Demon Slayer]: {slashes and cuts off the leg of any Goblin Champion and Hobgoblin while Fighter and Martial Artist kill them as the kneel, exposing the Goblins' heads to a mortal wounds that lead to their deaths} Stay with me, we will finish this!

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! Haaah! {follows while smashing each Goblin Champion and Hobgoblin with smacks from her tonfas}

[Martial Artist]: {uses high kicks or knee kicks to knock out any Goblin Champion before stabbing their skull with some tough knives, killing them in the process while following Demon Slayer and the Fighter}

[Heavy Warrior]: {keeps parrying the Goblin Champion's club, panting} Whew, man, I thought Goblin Champions are just huge Goblins, but these guys really know how to fight {parries another blow with Female Paladin}

[Female Paladin]: Hey, exhausted yet? {shields a straight fist from the Goblin Champion}

[Heavy Warrior]: Since when…?

[Female Paladin]: Just making sure, reinforcements are coming! 

[Heavy Warrior]: Huh? {sees two pony-tail-haired women jumping over and kicking the Goblin Champion in the head with Fighter cutting of its head with her wakizashi, leaving him in awe} Agh!

[Demon Slayer]: {goes to assist the Spear Warrior by throwing a pouch at the Goblin Champion that exploded and exuded a bright, radiant light in its face, rendering it blind and exposed} Now!

[Spear Warrior]: Haaaaaaah! {rushes and lunges toward the exposed Champion and stabs its head through, instantly killing it before landing safely on the ground} Thanks, but I really didn't need your help!

[Demon Slayer]: Consider it payback {smirks underneath his mask, leaving the Spear Warrior infuriated}. Hmmm, I wonder how is he doing…?

_Meanwhile, in the forest near the hill…_

[Goblin Slayer]: {lying on the ground with his broken shortsword, dismantled buckler, and bleeding arm}

[Goblin Lord]: {goes to step and stomp on Goblin Slayer} You, insolent, little, human, pest. You destroyed my crown, my army, and now my home. No matter, with you as my trophy. {prepares his axe}

[Wizard]: "Firebolt!"

[Priestess]: "Protection!"

[Goblin Lord]: {sees and gets tackled and scorched by a ball of flame and bumps into a holy barrier at the same time} Gaaaargh! Haaah!?

[Priestess]: "Protection!" {makes another holy barrier in front of the Goblin Lord, sandwiching his body in between while pushing Goblin Slayer's shattered blade deeper}

[Goblin Lord]: {vomits blood from the blade stabbing through his body and armor} Graaaaargh! {looks and sees the Wizard and Priestess} I-I-I'm, shorry, I, promishe to nebah return, and, live in the foresht, pleash {thinks} Idiots, women, they are much more gullible, more dumb than male adventurers– {feels a gunshot at its thigh} Gaargh!

[Rifleman]: {pointing his fired rifle} Sorry Mr. Goblin Slayer, but I can't leave the Wizard out of my eyes' sight {reloads his rifle while the Wizard slightly blushes}

[Goblin Slayer]: {slowly gets up} Grrrrgh…no….matter…thanks…for coming…Now…{goes to the squished Goblin Lord} a Lord huh, ridiculous, you're still a Goblin {stabs its neck with his broken sword} nothing…but a…stinkin'…filthy…Goblin! {stabs through its carotid artery, killing it as it falls from the vanishing holy barriers, slowly losing consciousness} I…am…Goblin Slayer, ugh…one…Goblin head {nearly faints}

[Rifleman]: {caught him then carefully lays him down}

[Priestess]: "O, Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, lay your revered hand upon this child's wounds: Minor Heal!" {her hand glows and mends Goblin Slayer's wounds} I am sorry, Sir Goblin Slayer…

[Goblin Slayer]: For what?

[Priestess]: The plan was to use three miracles, I only used two…

[Goblin Slayer]: You did and it saved me. Besides, you forgot about your companion. {making the Wizard pout}

[Priestess]: {sighs} Thank you, but seriously for goodness' sake, Sir Goblin Slayer, don't do anything foolish next time okay?

[Goblin Slayer]: {slowly gets up with the help of Rifleman} I don't think I can win…by doing foolish things…

[Priestess]: Sir Goblin Slayer! Hmph, then just be more careful, okay?

[Wizard]: Mhm, I learnt that the hard way, but if it weren't for my friend, I would not have lasted out longer as an Adventurer. {turns away to hide her blushing}

[Rifleman]: Such music to my ears, hehe

[Wizard]: {blushes more before yelling} Shut up! {making everyone except Goblin Slayer burst in laughter}

_Now, at the battlefield where the war is won, with piles of dead Goblins being hauled up in huge heaps…_

[Demon Slayer]: {using his spyglass then notices a group of four people} Hey! They're back!

–**To be continued–**


	10. Finale

Demon Slayer Finale: Fateful Events

_Now, with the battle won, everybody rejoices. With a hearty feast in the Guild, all of the surviving Adventurers have their fill after the dreadful battle…_

[High Elf Archer]: {standing on top of the table while raising a mug of booze in her hand} To our victory! Our Farm! Our Town! {turns to Goblin Slayer and Demon Slayer} And the two weirdos going on and on how to kill Goblins and whatever!

[Random Adventurers]: Cheers! {raising mugs, chicken legs, and mutton chops}

_Now, everyone eat as much as they wanted without panting, excepting those that got drunk. Adding the Cheese from the Farm and Demon Slayer's homemade Milktea, it has made the food more delectable in the variety of meals to partake, especially for the Dwarf Shaman and Lizardman. Meanwhile…_

[Priestess]: {sleeping on Goblin Slayer's shoulder}

[Female Paladin]: Wait, what!? You mean to tell me that this Goblin Champion head's worth is the same as a normal one's!?

[Guild Girl]: Sadly yes!

[Female Paladin]: Can't you at least make a small exception!?

[Headmaster]: Afraid not! The quest given is already special enough, that is final!

[Female Paladin]: {sulks in dissatisfaction}

[Demon Slayer]: Hahaha! Hey, Lady Knight! {throws her one of his sacks of 50 Goblin heads} Take it. Don't need it.

[Female Paladin]: {back in high spirits then hugs the slightly blood-drenched sack} Thanks! I owe you!

[Demon Slayer]: Now then {sees Fighter slightly lightheaded and drunk from wine, resting on his lap before pouring water on her face to wake her up}

[Fighter]: Gyagh! Cold! Oh, sorry Teacher {slightly blushing with embarrassing before feeling a bare hand touching her forehead and sees that it belongs to Demon Slayer, making her blush even more}

[Demon Slayer]: {releases his hand off of her forehead} Hm, well, at least your heat is not off the roof or lower, go on, have fun.

[Fighter]: No {sits close to Demon Slayer} instead, can I just sit close beside you instead, Teacher {says with an embarrassed yet firm tone}

[Demon Slayer]: Sure– {sees a flying mug heading toward Fighter then nudges Fighter to protect her and catches it} Who did–

[High Elf Archer]: Aww, shorry Bawragath {hiccups}

[Demon Slayer]: Seriously… {feels two hands on his chest} hm?

[Fighter]: Teacher, um! {embarrassed than partially covers her face}

[Demon Slayer]: Gyaaagh! I'm sorry, I will– {gets up but then gets hugged by Fighter from behind}

[Fighter]: Teacher…

[Demon Slayer]: Yes young lady?

[Fighter]: Teacher, you see…I…I…l-like you

[Demon Slayer]: …What…?

_Meanwhile, with Goblin Slayer…_

[Farm Girl]: She's pretty tired out, make sure you don't overwork her alright {plays with Priestess' hair} she's still a child.

[Goblin Slayer]: {puts a gold coin in Priestess' hand} Of course.

[Farm Girl]: Aww, so sweet, anything going on with you two?

[Goblin Slayer]: No.

[Farm Girl]: Ah, I see…hey, thanks…

[Goblin Slayer]: For what…?

[Farm Girl]: For helping me.

[Goblin Slayer]: I didn't do anything… {looks at the banquet and Demon Slayer with Fighter at the adjacent bench} I'm still…not completely sure…but…things have become a little clearer now…I probably, want to become an Adventurer, I think.

[Farm Girl]: {smiles bright} Neat! You can do it! I'm sure you can!

[Goblin Slayer]: You think so?

[Farm Girl]: I know so!

[Priestess]: {wakes up then rubs her eyes and yawns before opening her eyes} Huh!? {blushes} W-w-what?! I'm sorry Sir Goblin Slayer, did I fall asleep!?

[Farm Girl]: It is fine, you tried your best.

[Priestess]: W-wha!? I'm sorry… {sees a coin in her hand} eh? A coin?

[Farm Girl]: Well, I got more people to thank, see ya {runs off into the crowd}

[Priestess]: Um, isn't the Lord your work? Don't you need this? I mean, everyone's rewards–

[Goblin Slayer]: It's fine, I bought everyone a drink as agreed.

[Priestess]: Oh…Um, you could have posted a quest you know, instead, you promised to pay the reward yourself…why?

[Goblin Slayer]: Simple, no one came for my village. I thought it will happen the same way again, I had to rely on luck. After all, I'm a "weirdo"–

[Priestess]: No! That's not true at all! If you asked me, I would've helped! And I'm not the only one. All the other Adventurers here in this town, our friends, our comrades! Everyone would do the same! And the time after that, we'll be there for you! So…it's not luck, not one bit. {smiles brightly}

[Goblin Slayer]: That so?

[Priestess]: Certainly! {blushes a bit} Um! Sir Goblin Slayer…?

_Meanwhile, for Demon Slayer…_

[Fighter]: Teacher, I like you… {hugs Demon Slayer tightly from behind}

[Demon Slayer]: Why would you like someone like me…I am a dangerous man.

[Fighter]: I, am also not sure how, but, I feel like, I can't be where I am now and beyond without you around me. I feel weak and purposeless the first time I went on our first adventure together, but that all changed when you came and saved me, trained me, taught me, and cared for me. You reminded me of my father, in a way. Hihi! {smiles brightly}

[Demon Slayer]: Are you saying I am old and give off some kind of "paternal aura" to you? {turns to look at a blushing Fighter}

[Fighter]: Actually, it seems more than that, I'm afraid…and I don't care if you're dangerous, I can be dangerous if I have to for you to accept me, not just as a student if possible…

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmmm, I see…then, I guess we should tread this path slowly…

[Fighter]: {looks up to Demon Slayer with bright eager eyes then lunges too close that their eyes meet} Really Teacher?! Do you mean it!?

[Demon Slayer]: {leans more back to distance himself} Hey, hey, hey, please, leave some comfort space if possible will you, we will walk this path slowly, as long as you are content on being with me, if you want to…

[Fighter]: Yes! Teacher! {sees Wizard winking to signal her} Ummm, Teacher?

[Demon Slayer and Goblin Slayer]: Yes?

[Priestess and Fighter]: {simultaneously speaking} Please, take off your helmet/mask.

[Goblin Slayer]: …{undoes the strap under his chin and the side straps around his neck then removes his helmet and puts it on his lap, revealing his clean shave, yet slightly scarred and bruised diamond-chinned pale-yellow face and his pale brown hair}

[Demon Slayer]: {loosen the lace of his mask, letting it fall onto his gi's collar, revealing his clean shaved diamond-chinned and apricot face that shares similar facial features with Fighter, along with a 2-inch long scar that lines down from left eye}

[Fighter and Priestess]: {both blush from the sights}

[Priestess]: This is much cooler than usual!

[Goblin Slayer]: You think so?

[Fighter]: I never thought you'd look this, alluring, Teacher. You should lose the mask more often.

[Demon Slayer]: Really?

[Fighter and Priestess]: {simultaneously} I'm sure of it!

[High Elf Archer]: Hey! Orcbolg and Balrogurth's faces! {pointing at the both of them} They revealed their faces! No fair! I wanna see them first!

[Random Adventurers]: Seriously! He removed his mask!

[Spear Warrior]: What!? {wakes up from the announcement and goes to examine their faces} Hmmm, they both seem familiar, just don't remember however, damn it!

[Witch]: As I thought…they're both handsome, huhuhu.

[Lizardman Priest]: Truly they are fine warriors, with such appearances!

[Dwarf Shaman]: Hmph, I thought that Steel Snake would've been a lot older, guess I'm the old one here, excluding Long Ears, hehehe.

[High Elf Archer]: Hey! {trying to get into the crowd} Lemme see as well, hey!

[Heavy Warrior]: Hmph, for a Silver-ranked Adventurer, he {referring to Demon Slayer} somehow has the face of youth at its peak. Not what I really li–

[Female Paladin]: {blushing while staring and admiring the face of Demon Slayer} You look cute… {wordings made Heavy Warrior jealous}

[Martial Artist]: {slightly drunk with frustration and pants} Buaaaahhh, why does she get to have him do it, no fair! {resting on the table} zzzzz…

[Random Adventurers]: What, I was hoping he {referring to Goblin Slayer} was a lady?!

Really, I thought he's {referring to Goblin Slayer} an undead!?

Man, he {referring to Demon Slayer} looks like a minor though, with his face and features, so cool!

[Priestess]: You see, it was never luck.

[Fighter]: We are never alone, always.

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you for the assurance… {smiles}

[Goblin Slayer]: I hope that is true…{smirks}

–**End–**

**(Or is it?)**

_In a distant place known as Water Town, there lies a certain maiden, whose name was made vastly known in her previous journeys and events as an Adventurer, currently busy with certain affairs…_

[?]: {finishes the letter with her signature and then puts it in an envelope before applying some candle wax on the center and stamping it with her seal} Now to deliver this message… {goes to a nearby caravan then pays the fees before sending it off} Quickly, warriors, I need you…this town needs you…

***Finally, finished this one, hope you guys somehow enjoyed this (except for some peeps). I plan to make the sequel hopefully sooner. Thanks for following me on this nice ride. See you in another story. Have fun writing your own stuff as well and let your imagination flow! Blessings!**


End file.
